MY DAUGHTER IS MARRYING A PRINCE FROM A DIFFERENT?
by la Domkova
Summary: Ferio asks Fuu to marry him, but what could she do to tell it at her parents and not being called mad?! Last chapter is up :'(
1. Default Chapter

My Daughter Is Marrying A Prince From A Different World

**My Daughter Is Marrying A Prince From A Different World!? **

**Part 1°: How I have known of the relationship of my daughter.**

How much time was past from that day? Around 20, and more the time spent more the problem became pregnant.

"Now you have got to go home and explain to your parents you are marrying a prince from a different world."

His words were still ringing full of truth in her mind. How could she explain such thing without the risk to be sent in psychoanalysis? Fuu sighed and smiled when the bigger problem she has never had presented the memories which had sprung it: the 15 sweeter and happy to hours his life. Playing with the ring on her left ring finger Fuu shook her head for gather on belongings more important moment, but she couldn't help. Still now she could feel his closeness, the delicacy of his touch, the softness of his kisses on her skin, the way his eyes shone full of love, the heat of the passion and the blissful feeling of mutual completeness of the instant in which not only their souls were one being. The memory of the following morning made her shiver of joy, she remembered exactly each detail of those moments: how the sky was particularly blue, the song of the birds and rustle of the wind between the trees which seemed a paradisiacal music, the smell of the plants in the garden so heady, the emotion she had felt when he had declared her his love and had asked her to be his forever, her tears of happiness...

"Now it is enough Fuu! I know well as it is pleasant think about Ferio however... however now takes care of how the synapses work: Satsuma-sensei could ask you some questions tomorrow."

She told to herself resuming to read her text of Biology. But well soon other captured her attention: her mother told her to prepare herself for the medical visit.

"Ayumi has done me a big favor, so hurry up."

"But I don't still fi..." Fuu was appalled when she remembered what kind the visit was "Mama, do I quite do it? I'm well now."

"Last month you stayed so bad that you have vomited._ Hell, I had forgotten how painful PMS are."_

_ _

Fuu wanted to be anywhere excepting in that waiting room. She had completely forgotten that her mother one week before /that/ day had booked a gynecological visit for her: the thought that anybody who isn't her beloved Ferio could explore the depths of her nature annoyed her very much. Besides there was the risk that...

"Hououji."

The nurse called. Elizabeth took her purse and the wrist of her daughter and entered.

"Dear Betsy!" the doctor greeted them "I Thought that this moment would have arrived first for Kuu than for Fuu. Miss stretch there."

Fuu threw a sigh of relief when Dr. Mizuki was prepared do her an ultrasound scan. Her expression became thoughtful while she observed the monitor.

"Mmmh... It seems that... it seems that... miss. You could go in bathroom and come back immediately here."

The doctor ordered while she switched off the set. Fuu had a horrible feeling that was confirmed from the expression of Mizuki Ayumi.

"And now a quick inner visit." the doctor announced slipping on the surgical gloves "Relax and it won't hurt."

The doctor started as the visit resumed, but her features seemed to soften and become less worried. Fuu looked at her mother: Betsy smiled reassuring and continued to repeat her to relax, that this was for her health and that she didn't have something to be ashamed or to hide. After a half hour Fuu was again in the next room and from there she heard her mother exclaim:

"_What!?"_

It was not a good sign. She returned in the surgery and the doctor was to the desk.

"You must follow this care until the end of May then take back it to September. If the situation doesn't change we'll do a very more accurate visit."

'Aha, is there a more accurate visit than this!?' Fuu thought to oneself.

Fuu still felt awkward: from when they had gotten out the hospital her mother had not told an only word.

"How much times and with who."

Betsy asked once reached the highway. It began to rain.

"What?"

Fuu asked in turn thinking she has not understood.

"How much times and with who."

" 'How much times and with who' what? Mama I don't understand you."

Betsy looked sideways at her, sighed and told:

" 'Virginity, virginity you leave me, and where do you go? - Not more I will return to you, not more I will return.' Fuu tell me how much times and with who. Now."

Fuu bent her face, her gaze on her own clasped fingers, so clasped she didn't understand what fingers belong to which hand. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I... I... only once, about twenty days ago."

Her mother didn't answer but her expression was less drawn.

"Who is he? A schoolmate... or perhaps Seiji? Yes, I bet it is Seiji: you two knew from the elementary and I have always known that you would be in love, a day."

"No mama, it isn't Seiji. You don't know him."

"_What? Don't I know him?! Who is he? Certainly somebody who says to love you and that then, once satisfied his... how can I say... 'needs', he will throw you by a cigarette butt. How much time do you stay together? Weeks? Months?"_

Fuu chilled: the voice of her mother was too resentful -unusual thing for her- and her unfounded accusations; she felt the anger boil inside and the urgent need to defend him.

"How you dare to tell a thing such a thing! Hououji-sensei the hasty judgments aren't of her behavior. In three years he has done everything possible for make me happy, nobody has never had care of me as he: I know too well my Ferio for allow to anybody of speak evil of him, also if this anybody is my mother!"

But as soon as she said these words she putted her hand to the mouth; her mother looked amazed. Betsy thought it was good stay for speak with calm and she reached the nearest parking lot: at home there was her husband- and these had talked between women- and do it on the way would be dangerous, if she has lost the patience she surely would have caused an accident.

"Now you will be angry with me... mama."

Fuu told with low voice. Betsy sighed again.

"Certain _darling I'm angry, not because you have done it- this is your life and you are free to manage it as you like- but because you have not told it to me: this means you don't have trust in me and for me it is the biggest failure, as like mother as like educator."_

"What you say! I have much trust in you and many people tell me I am lucky to have you for mother! But this is a more complicated matter than what it seem."

"Would you mean... he is married?!"

Betsy cried disgusted: she wouldn't ever have expected such a thing from her daughters, especially from Fuu who seemed the head-leveled one.

"But no, what do you think. Nobody of us have never loved before: he tells me often that it is this to make our love so special, almost sacred, and when he tells me this I melt like snow to the sun and I wonder what I have done for deserve a person so wonderful, after all..."

'I have killed his only sister, how does he love me despite that?'

Concluded in her mind. Betsy began to smoke, a half smile crossed her face: it had not escaped her a shade of the voice of her daughter, neither the pride neither the tenderness and neither the strange bitterness of that last phrase left to half. Arrived half cigarette she told:

"You should have asked me a suggestion. Many girls at school do it: why should not you do it too?"

"Well, it was a little bit sudden and this probably has made it a splendid experience, unforgettable. I know its consequences, but I am ready for each thing that the life has prepared for us and I don't care of the other things."

Fuu answered with dreamy look. Her mother shook the head and corrected:

"Not this kind of suggestion... but this."

Betsy extinguished the cigarette and looked to a puzzled Fuu with a gaze so... Umi-like and imitating the voices of the actresses of a well-known spot she said:

"Mama, I and my boyfriend have decided to *****: could you give me some counsel? - Certain my dear: you for first thing owe *********, ***** and then *******, ***, ************ and *****, at that point he wonders prefers ******* or *******, but must do it for a long time, finally if he is a little bit tired you would ****** and ********..."

"Mama stop it: you are embarrassing me!"

Fuu hushed her blushing. Her mother snickered imagining her own daughter doing what she had told: she knew she have exaggerated, but it was so amusing teasing her!

"What would be his intentions? I would not want you to come disappointed..."

Fuu thought in silence pondering the occasion: perhaps if she took her chance she could have the support of her mother.

"Ahemm... the following morning he asked me to marry him and... I have accepted. Sincerely I didn't know how tell you it: I hope you could help me with dad and Kuu."

_" What?! Did he ask you to marry him?! My, is not he a little bit hasty? And I don't know him still."_

"The time has little to do with the feelings."

Betsy thought about it long, then started up the car and took back the way of home.

"Ok" she said "I will give you a hand with Seichiro and Kuu-chan, but after dinner you must show me a his photo. By the way: when will you see again him? You should invite him for dinner so I will check personally if what you have told it is true."

" Hardly he will come, his...ahem... job not allow him from moving," Fuu half-lied "however I, Hikaru-san and Umi-san will spend the next weekend with him and with the others our friends: he will be happy when I will tell him that you know about our plans."

"Aha, doesn't he live here to Tokyo? If he could not move it from his city we will do a visit, perhaps in the winters vacations."

Fuu smiled observing the drops of rain on the glass: the first step was done; now she had to tell them that he was a prince... from an other world. 

======================TO BE CONTINUED====================

Do you have liked it? I hope yes.

I have meditated for a long time on this problem and speaking about this with my friends it has resulted the solution more... how can I say... 'realistic'. Even if it is inspired to a fantasy, for me a situation's realism is very important: that's why I thank Verga and Boccaccio, two of my Italian preferred writers. Aha, I herald officially that as soon as the time will allow I write a new fanfict based on one novella of Boccaccio -"Lisabetta da Messina"-

The first part has written straight off, therefore you will wait for read the second: but your support and yours opinions will be very useful therefore write me

[patpatruno@libero.it][1]or[patchan83@hotmail.com][2]

The second email is new and I have not the opportunity to try how it works.

PAT-CHAN

P.S.: the phrase of the mother of Fuu about virginity is a citation of Sappho: I have drawn it from a harvest of Greek lyricists and it has seemed me correct to use it in this departs because it makes explicit what I had unsaid before.

   [1]: mailto:patpatruno@libero.it
   [2]: mailto:patchan83@hotmail.com



	2. chapter 2

My daughter is marrying a prince from a different world

**My daughter is marrying a prince from a different world**

** **

**How my husband and my holder daughter has known about the relationship**

** **

Fuu was in garden to study for the next test of biology and she from a bit of time had noticed a thing: if she studied in Sephiro she was able to understand the subjects better, and more it was difficult more she understood it better. Fuu lifted her glance and looked around: that garden was the most beautiful that there is in the castle and it had bloomed in each season of the year, Ferio had used all his will for create that place exclusively for their two and no other could enter there and that's why it was Fuu's favorite place for study.

"... each impulse creates a postsynaptic potential, that could depolarize the postsynaptic cell carrying it nearer to the threshold, or hyperpolarize it making more difficult the excitement. As they could distinguish themselves exciting postsynaptic potential - EPSP- and inhibiting postsynaptic potential - IPSP-; the neuron's excitement... "

"I didn't know that you speak alone."

Fuu looked at whom spoken and found herself reflected in two amber eyes.

Ferio stooped curious on the book trying to decipher what there was written on.

"Must you study this stuff also when you come here? Honey, you should think about how amuse you."

"Certain that I must study it: my teacher has announced a surprise test of Biology for the next week: that's why I'm restudying for the nervous system."

"But don't you want to take a break? Today the weather is splendid and the others has decided to do a pick nick, if you interrupt for a pair of hours nothing happens, or..."

"Or?"

Fuu asked without move the eyes from the book; Ferio grabbed her chin gently and turned her head toward him and he continued with a smile:

"Or we would can going for a walk together: in this period the forest is stupendous."

"However I..."

He puffed a little bit annoyed:

"You know what I have done for free myself from my appointments and do you exchange me in this way?! You are indeed without heart!"

Fuu blushed knowing that he had perfectly reason, but the test was indeed important also because she wanted to get the good grades at school, however...

"You are right, Ferio, sorry. I think that I won't study this weekend: I have studied this subject for at least ten or more days and I should have it at my fingertips."

She closed the book and smiled:

"Then, what do we do now? Do we reach the others or stay alone?"

"Personally... I prefer the second opportunity, also because I must speak with you"

Telling it he caressed her cheek and gave her a small kiss. 

"I must speak with you too."

The forest was all in flower and the small brook bubbled happily. The couple walked following the stone shore, their fingers tightly laced: in the beginning of their walk they had met three guards, a group of elves in search of roots and a complaining old man.

" This place is a little bit crowded for my taste." was Ferio's comment, but after an hour and more they hadn't met other people.

"Therefore Fuu, do you have spoken to your parents about the two of us? I think that a day I should come on the Earth to speak with them."

"Well, in a certain sense I have told it: I have spoken with my mother at the moment and she has promised me that she will help me with dad and Kuu, however..."

Ferio looked her trying to understand which it was her hesitation's cause, then she continued:

"However I couldn't have told it all, I mean that you are an other world's prince: knowing her she would have sent me to a psychoanalyst!" she laughed at the thought a little bit hysterical "But she knows that we are in love and want to marry as soon as possible."

"Psychoanalyst?! Bah, I don't understand a thing. How will you do? I want to know them so much: from how you have draw your mother and your sister they must be some stupendous people, your mother and Caldina would match very well."

"I know it, those two has the same character, even: mama is worse than Caldina some times; they would do a fine mess together!"

Fuu smiled imagining Betsy and Caldina drink coffee and eat buns together while they discuss about how make explosive the life in the court of Sephiro, then asking to herself how tell her the truth sighed.

"In three weeks" Ferio told suddenly " we'll celebrate the anniversary alliance treaty's signature with the other countries: why don't you carry them with you? It would be the proper occasion for the official announcement since there will be the representatives of Pharen, Autozam and Chizeeta... and the Prime Minister Kaal would stop insisting that I marry his daughter: I would not wish even to my worse enemy to become Arosa's husband!"

He pronounced annoyed the last part of the phrase.

Fuu felt guilt thinking about the tension that Ferio must bear each day, her problems were nonsense compared with his and soon she should have shared them with him, but this didn't frighten her: after all she was the Magic Knight of Wind and like it she was much respected, how the woman loved by the prince... the most malignant supported that she was simply a his fun, the more realists than she would have become one of the best queens that Sephiro would never have had, Arosa Phita did her best to attract Ferio's attention doing show of herself, and it could not expect other from her being the niece of Alcione.

Fuu thought about along and then told worried:

" But for Hikaru it won't be dangerous? It is she to carry us to Sephiro and I would not want her to get tired too."

"There is not only Hikaru" Ferio exclaimed winking "Aska-sama would lend you one of her ships gladly: she considers you a sister!"

" But I..."

"If you don't ask could not know it."

He concluded kissing it softly.

MEANTIME AT HOUOJII MANSION...

Betsy and Kuu were in kitchen preparing the roast beef: St. Anne high school's teachers had organized a dinner and Houojii sensei had offered herself for the organization.

Betsy wondered how she could have promised to Fuu her help: surely the news had made her happy - it was told that Fuu should have married a man chosen from the Old Houojii - and she would not have had difficulty tell it to her older daughter, but her husband... who knows how he would have reacted.

'_Enough Betsy, now you tell it to Kuu and you will think to Sei tomorrow! However... who knows thing will be doing Fuu in this moment...'_

She smiled when a hypothesis came in her mind.

"Who know what will be doing Fuu now, however she could postpone this trip. Mama, does she have told you where she have gone?"

" _Surely they will be being amused Betsy or.__.. tee hee.. they will be being 'amused' alone."_

Betsy thought to tall voice with a grin. Kuu looked at her mother become curious and asking to her what that phrase meant.

" Mama, why are you smiling in that way? You know that that smile does me always frighten."

"Sorry darling, I thought to tall voice... however I think that Fuu been amusing with her friends: she told me that this weekend is very important because she has some business to hurry. Kuu-chan cleans the vegetables for the salad: I have bought some tomatoes indeed delicious!"

'_How I do how I do how I do... ah-a idea! '_

"Tell me, Kuu: how it goes with Akira? It is from some time that doesn't call."

Kuu stopped to slice the tomatoes for an instant and then took back her job.

" How do you want it goes? Last week we have quarreled again."

" Oh darling, I'm sorry: but what did you expect? You stay together from so much time, too for my taste: I at your age..."

" I know it I know: you at my age had had 5 or 6 fixed boys already more a number indefinite of flirtation and you have enjoyed until when you have known dad. Here you have told this story many times. "

Kuu answered annoyed. Betsy checked the temperature of the oven and putted in it the roast beef.

" From how much you time stays together? Excluding all times long that you have broken naturally."

" Well... here we know from the high school and we have put on together during the second year... more or less six years included the period that I went on to London and that in which he has studied to New York."

" Mmmh._ three years in less... and now you there have left definitely?"_

The mother asked almost absent-mindedly.

" I don't know, I think so: he is so suffocating! Aha, you are right when you tell that I should amuse me: almost is a beautiful boy with whom enjoy!"

" Ok, this is the spirit: you show to be my daughter! _However... he seems very more serious than Akira.... "_

Kuu looked at her again surprised: of whomever she was speaking? And then all those questions on her ex-boyfriend... the matter stank.

" A last question: after as time you two..."

She asked still putting the paprika in the sauce for the roast. Kuu blushed furiously while she cried for the onions.

" You should have cooked Japanese: yours guests could not like your specialty, they are too spicy."

" My maternal grandmother was half Mexican, she has taught me to cook: and you don't change subject! You to your mom could tell everything... ahead, your father is not still returned."

" Phew, you are insistent some times! And then... I have told it you a pair of years ago, when I have decided to do that step!"

" And who tells me that it haven't happened before... or after? _C'mon, don't be so bad. "_

" Some day after I have spoken with you."

" Mmmh._ less time and also first. there is a beautiful difference between there two."_

Betsy grumbled between herself.

Kuu /owed absolutely know/ what was happening: her mother speaking alone and all those questions while the dinner for the guests was prepared... it were all so strange.

" Mama, why do you ask me these questions? And why do you speak alone?"

'_Ok Betsy, the plan of action has succeeded: now is the moment of the good news! Tee hee... she'll has a shock...'_

" No my daughter, I was thinking about your sister... she is very lucky."

"She is certain lucky: she doesn't have the worries of this kind. That's why I envy Fuu, she doesn't have still had a boy and."

"Who tell you that she doesn't have one? "

" What?! Fuu..."

" _Exactly sweetie: yours dear sister has a boyfriend."_

Kuu was literally without words: her baby sister with a boy?! Yet she had not touched the thing with her and at school she was well know for don't have a social life like the girls of her age: excluding Hikaru, Umi and her childhood friend Seiji, Fuu didn't have friends. Thousand questions attacked her mind and when she stopped prepare the salad exclaimed:

"The grandfather won't appreciate it: Fuu is his favorite grand-daughter and Ayumi has confided me that he has intention to engage her with a his friend's son... he will do all for separate them... "

" I don't believe that the Old Hiro could succeed us: the story is serious."

"How have you known it? It must be something of recent... "

"She has told me last week, don't ask me in what circumstances -I have promised to don't tell it: you must see how she was happy while she spoke, her eyes shone of happiness. However you mistakes telling that it is a recent thing: they are around three years that stay together."

Kuu stayed again amazed: 3 years?!

" But... she doesn't have ever touch with me the thing! "

" It seems that it is a complicated story. No, not in that sense. I think that it is this why she has not spoken."

A hamletic doubt tortured Kuu. She thought on whoever could be the boy that Fuu loved, Seiji's name came in her mind and then one of Hikaru's three brothers but her mother made her understand that she was totally wrong. She wondered which kind of boy her sister could like, surely not a commune.

" Do we know Him? Does she have introduced you him? At least does she have made you see a his photo?"

" We don't know him and she doesn't have still introduced, however I have seen a his photo gone off from Umi-san during a party: a handsome boy who has more or less your age, the photo is in white and black however is seen well that they are in love with each other."

" But not to will he makes her suffer? Fuu is in love for the first time in her life and I would not want that she has an experience like mine."

" Ferio's intentions - if I don't mistake he is called so - are the most serious of this world: he has already asked Fuu to marry him after the end of the high school."

Kuu was about to open her mouth to express all her wonder when...

BOOOM!

Mother and daughter threw themselves in the living room from where the noise had arrived and they there found Mr. Houojii fainted on the carpet. Kuu went to take the smelling salts while Betsy supported his legs on a chair.

' _He must has heard what we were telling... however, at least hour won't think about like tell it to Sei! '_

She thought between herself caressing her husband's hair and with a smile on her lips.

'_Awww.... __he is so nice when he faints! '_

Kuu began to make sniff the salts to the father while her mother smoked calm, he soon have recovered consciousness and asked with a thread of voice:

" Betsy... what do you have told few time ago about Fuu...?"

" That after the high school she will get married."

" Are you approving?! Where is she now? Hey Fuu! Come down: you must give me some explanations!"

" Dad, Fuu is spending the weekend out with her friends."

" And she is with him."

Sei fainted again. Kuu shook the head and looked at her mother slapping her husband.

"_No Honey: I don't know if I approve or not, I don't know still him, however... if our daughter is happy we must be also. Just leave her free to do her choices."_

=========================== TO BE CONTINUED ============================ 

Ok, I admit that I have employed too much time for write this chapter: in this period I am too busy even if it is summer!

Soon there will be the meeting of the century, even, of the millennium: the Houojii will be face to face with the prince of Sephiro: the things you will see! 

I thank all those have written me for the support that they have shown me- it is thank them that I have decided to write this chapter- and new emails are expected: I repeat the address for whom doesn't remember it 

[Patchan83@hotmail.com][1]

Ciao!

Pat-chan

   [1]: mailto:Patchan83@hotmail.com



	3. chapter 3

My daughter is marrying a Prince from a different world

**My daughter is marrying a Prince from a different world!?**

** **

Part 3: The biggest shock of my life, that is... Ferio VS Betsy

The high school St Anne had been closed for the first week of November: a short-circuit had caused a fire and would have needed one week for fix the damages. Fuu was not very convinced by this version... knowing her mother everything was possible.

" Well well well... what do I can present him? A tie? A bottle of cognac? A wrapping of toscanos...? No, these are for me. Or or... hei Fuu, come here!"

Betsy exclaimed showing herself in the corridor. Fuu ran immediately at her mother.

" What's happens?"

" _Darling, could you suggest me a gift for your future fiancé? Do you think that he'll like this tie? I have also thought to a bottle of cognac... both will go well."_

Fuu froze. A tie and some cognac? A half smile appeared on her lips when she imagined her Ferio with a tie while he drinks cognac.

" Ahem... don't worry to give him a gift, with all the things that he has..."

" Oh, but a gift is pleasant always!"

Fuu sighed: some times her mother was like a child. Mr. Houojii entered into the room.

" Kuu has called: she will join us at Tokyo Tower, she has some job to develop and she must take some films, she wants to do a real photographic service!"

" Seichiro Houojii! Is this the way to wear a tie?!"

Betsy exclaimed and began to rearrange it.

A photographic service?! Fuu almost fainted at the thought.

Kuu breathed difficultly: she had run much dragging her heavy bag, but she had arrived however late. Fortunately for her Hikaru was late, too. As always.

Umi noticed Betsy that squirted joy from all the pores: she seemed very childish, more than Hikaru. At least did she have a vague idea of where would they have gone? Then she looked at Fuu that was a little bit worried: she checked in her purse seeking something, when she had found it threw a sigh of relief.

" What is it?"

Umi asked curious with a whisper. Fuu whispered:

" Smelling salts: my father will need some when we'll arrive, he faints very easily."

" Your parents are the stranger couple that I has never seen. And I thought that only my parents behave in this way."

" You say this because you don't know uncle Alfred and aunt Maureen, who..."

" Ehi! I am coming!"

A known voice screamed among the crowd, it soon distinguished a red head, then a tall shape and then Hikaru -since when she had become Pillar, she had grown much- she apologized for the delay and she added:

" Ok, are you ready to depart? Good! Take for hand..."

" ... close your eyes... "

Seichiro, Betsy and Kuu looked at each other doubtfully and then did what the three girls asked.

" ...free your mind from each thought..."

" ... and concentrate!"

Nothing had changed, only a strange feeling: it was as fall in the void...

Kuu opened an eye, then opened wide both: they were really falling in the void! She turned toward her father and her mother: they were totally taken by the panic. Then she moved the look on her sister and her two friends: they were... calm as if it is an ordinary thing?!

"_ OH MY GOD, WE ARE FALLING!! YET I THOUGHT THAT TOKYO TOWER WAS SOLID!! B-BUT ONLY THE SIX OF US ARE FALLING!!!"_

Kuu understood that his mother was right: only the six of them was falling.

" When we arrive I'll do a telling-off to Clef: why the damned big fish isn't still come?!"

Umi growled full of anger.

" Even if now Clef has put on the look of an adult?"

Fuu wondered. And as for enchantment, they landed on something soft and rubbery and that it had the scent of a... fish?!

" Fuhla! Nice big fish: is it much time that we don't see us ne?"

Kuu used ten minutes flat to understand that she had sat on an enormous flying fish. And that not only she wasn't in Tokyo, but quite in an other world.

Hikaru looked at the three travelers: Betsy was smoking a cigarette, Seichiro had fainted between the arms of his older daughter and Kuu was making sniff Fuu's salts to her father, but something attracted her attention and taking her camera she photographed all the panorama.

" This place is beautiful. I have not seen a such thing ever..."

She murmured photographing the mountains suspended.

" Girls," Betsy said trying to stay calm" tell me what's happening. Now."

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu looked at the one the other. The sapphire-haired girl elbowed in the ribs the red head.

" Hikaru, you are the Pillar then you must give the explanations."

" Ahem... ok..." She took a depth breath " This place is called Sephiro, it is useless look for it on geography-s books because... well, because this is an other world, different from the Earth."

" An other... World?!"

Fuu's father fainted again. 

" Was this the problem? Why don't you have told it before?"

Betsy asked, anger badly hidden in her voice. Fuu faced her with a tortured look.

" To not be believed? You don't imagine how many sleepless nights I have spent to find the better way for tell it, and this is the best: put you in front of it."

" This ocean is marvelous!"

Kuu said: the soul of the photographer was completely appropriated of her.

" You are right: if you have told me that your boyfriend lives in an other world, I would have entrusted you to Frank: he is one of the best psychiatrists of California. And I would have left the Old Houojii the freedom to choose your fiancé."

" That... that thing is absolutely /stupendous/!!"

Kuu exclaimed pointing out the complex of crystals, which was the Palace of Sephiro. Betsy chain-smoked, an ugly sign. Seichiro tried to don't faint and he held the smelling salts' vial beneath his nose. Behind the Palace the spaceships of Autozam, Pharen and Chizeta glimpse. And Fuu asked to herself if her parents would have accepted her relationship with Ferio.

The big fish landed, with big relief of Seichiro and Betsy and just some Kuu's annoyance. A group of people approached to greet them. Betsy eyed one for one: a lavander-haired twenty-years-old, wearing weird suit and an equally weird staff; a tall woman with a long blonde pony-tail; a boy with the eyes covered by the bang; a few dressed woman with pink hair and olive complexion; two men who seemed soldiers, a blond in blue armor and a mysterious guy with black hair and black armor. '_This is my guy! If I have not married and I have at least 25 years in less... ' She thought.Followed few distance an old man and a 13 years old boy, both in Chinese clothes, and an other very, very short boy._

" Welcome to Sephiro: I offer to family of the Magic Knight of Wind the homage and the greetings of our Prince, more pressing affairs have held back him in room of the throne."

The lavender-haired guy told with a half bow. Betsy studied him yet and exclaimed:

" Magic Knight? Homage and greetings? Pet, speak as mama has made you and stop it with these absurdities: I could be your mother... OUCH!"

Clef hit her with his staff and cleared his throat:

" First: some respect. And then I don't know how you could be my mother: I have almost 750 years!"

" Ehi, lil'missies! Ya look fine, ne? Tell me Fuu, is this lady your mother? Hi, I am Caldina: Fuu has spoken me so much of you and I wanted to know you! And why that man has fainted? Am I really so fascinating?"

Caldina exclaimed pointing out Mr. Houojii sustained by his two daughters. Betsy extinguished the cigarette and began to smoke a Toscano: an ugly sign. Everybody went into the inside of the castle, but after few footsteps Hikaru fell to ground and she was soon held from Lantis.

" Hikaru... are you well?"

He asked worried. Hikaru nodded and smiled:

" I am only tired, it is sufficient that I rested a little bit."

" I should not have asked you to make come my family also, I would have found an other way..."

Fuu told afflicted. The old man in Chinese clothes drew near and said:

" Fuu-san is right: Aska-sama would have lent you one of our ships very gladly."

" Chan-an, thank you." Fuu bent the head and thanked " it will be so the next time that we will come: I don't want that Hikaru-san get tired."

The Houojii found arrangement in the palace's wing dedicated to the Magic Knight of Wind and after a quick shower they had accompanied by Presea and Caldina in the Royal Family's garden. Exactly as Fuu had foreseen, Betsy and Caldina had become friends immediately, even if with some reserve from part of the first. During the journey the Farle narrated them shortly how and why the three girls had arrived to Sephiro: Kuu understood why in the same period her sister was depressed and also what made her friendship with Hikaru and Umi so firm.

The garden was announced with a roar of water, nearby the fountain any people had sat: the same guys of the welcome plus the three girls; a twelve-years-old girl in Chinese clothes who chatted with Fuu and a green haired boy; two sisters in Oriental style dresses of who the one with a long braid bickered with Umi; a nice blond and a tall person with a crew-cut no evil -for Kuu's tastes- who joked with Hikaru and the handsome violet-eyed mysterious man.

Presea announced the Houojiis' arrival and the green-haired boy greeted them.

" I offer my homage at Fuu's parents, forgive me if I have not had the opportunity to greet you to your arrival: I am Ferio Constant Xephirine, Prince of Sephiro."

" Ahem... I am Fuu's father, Seichiro Houojii, and these are my wife Elizabeth and my older daughter Kuu. "

Ferio shook Seichiro and kissed Betsy's one.

" Oh... finally I know a prince! From an other world but he is always a prince." Betsy said to herself, then she added" And my future son-in-law, who is he?"

" Ahem... Mrs. Elizabeth... I would be."

Ferio answered smiling and scratching his nape. Betsy opened the cognac's bottle and drank a sip, Seichiro fainted, Kuu took him and started again to made him sniff the smelling salts and Fuu drew near Ferio and whispered:

" I am afraid that they have not taken it good. "

" I think it too, Fuu-chan."

Fuu-chan?! Betsy counted up to ten... up to twenty... up to one hundred... then burst.

" _This is too much Fuu! Do you realize the trouble that you have combined? I am happy that you are in love, I don't deny it; that the boy who you love be a prince, it would be ok too, but that he is the prince from a different world this I could not accept! It is true that in my family promiscuity was been always approved - my mother was half Argentinean and half Mexican, my brother has married a Frenchwoman and as by - but you, my daughter, have exaggerated, exaggerated! And the Old Houojii, what would he say? Hiro loves you very much, you are his favored granddaughter, and even if he and I doesn't have a good relationship, it is sure that you will make to him come a hit to the heart!! "_

" If you doubts my feelings for your daughter, I could assure her that..."

" _You don't assure a thing! I know life very well and know how people of your rank behave in these circumstances! Initially everything is wonderful, one of those fairy tales, which are, told to the children for make them fall asleep, but when you are tired, a kick in the ass... " She kicked the air " __and good night! Even I have had a similar story, when I studied at Oxford, and I don't want too my daughters to suffer for a stupid whim of a stupid guy!"_

Fuu's eyes became watery, and then she ran toward the fountain and leaned the hands on the edge.

" How... how could you tell this to me? I thought that at least you would have understood."

" _Honey... don't cry, if I have talked in this way it is because I love you: a mother doesn't want the evil of the own children, never..."_

Betsy answered with sweetness and walked toward her daughter, but Ferio who looked at her with resentment stuck her.

" You don't dare to come near /my/ Fuu. I don't can and I don't want to allow that anybody makes her suffer in this way, even if this anybody is her own family. I love Fuu and whoever here could tell you how sincere and deep is my love. And I shown it too."

" Ah! And would you too be able to leave each thing here if live on Earth is the only way to stay with her?"

Betsy exclaimed with a sneer. Ferio exchanged her look, and he with air of challenge answered:

" My place is near her, and if going in the other world is the only way for be near her, for me it isn't a problem. After all I have not liked ever being a prince."

Seichiro examined the scene: that was the first time that anybody puts k.o. his wife. A true gigantomachia.

They looked long exchanging warlike glances, then Betsy turned around and taking her husband's hand she said:

" You have won the first battle, but before I could give my consent to this marriage I must be sure of your feelings: I won't leave my daughter at the mercy of anyone. Even if you are a prince, this doesn't mean that you must have each thing that you wish."

And she left.

" A prince... cool!" Kuu commented " But I don't know what I can say, in this situation my opinion doesn't have much importance. I don't give wrong to mama, however Prince Ferio if you show her that you really care my sister and that you will make her happy... perhaps she will consent. Or she could consent only to do a spite to grandfather."

" I could guarantee for Ferio." Aska told drinking her tea. "During the war, Fuu was my... ahem... prisoner and he risked his life to save her."

Umi then added:

" We must not forget the first time that we have met Ferio in the Woods of Silence: if it had not been for him now Fuu would have died and buried!"

Kuu lifted her head and after have looked them for any minutes she told:

" Hey! I think that you should give me any explanations... perhaps, if I know the /whole/ story, I could try to convince mama."

Hikaru, Umi, Clef, Presea, Caldina and Lafarga looked the one the other and then to turn told Fuu and Ferio how they have met and how one was evolved their love- they naturally left out the fact that Ferio is the brother of the Emeraude Princess. Kuu listened to in silence whole the story and when he had finished, she thought for a long time.

" Maybe I could do something. "

Fuu had taken herself off from the group: she would not have ever expected so much anger in her mother. She could also understand the shock to find in an other world -she too was shocked the first time that she had come to Sephiro- and to have known that her daughter would have married the prince of it, but she didn't understand from where originates all the hate with which he had addressed to Ferio. A hand was placed gently on her shoulder; Fuu lifted the look, Aska smiled her trying to throw her on of moral.

" Fuu-san, how many time will you stay in Sephiro?"

" One week: the school will stay closed for some pressing works."

" Don't worry, in a week many things could happen. You will see, everything will settle for the best. And if your parents don't consent... well, I consider you a sister and think that my opinion has been of importance. Come on, don't cry. " She dried her tears with the sleeve of her dress " you must be beautiful and happy for your prince! This evening there will be a ball: I want you to be nicest."

Fuu smiled weakly, embraced the young empress and thanked her.

The ball lasted up late in night. Betsy had not addressed a word to Ferio, she examined his behavior to try to understand how really the thing were -if his feelings were sincere: Fuu seemed to love him much and she tried to don't worry him; Ferio looked at her anxious and he asked her often if everything was ok. It looked as if he too cared much to her.

Even Seichiro observed the people and listened their dialogues, their gossips.

" ... but if the family of the Magic Knight of Wind is here, it means that it is almost official!"

" However Lady Arosa supports that the Prince is enjoying himself and that soon she will become his bride."

" Whoever believes in that liar? If she continues to dream she'll be much disappointed."

" Yet Lady Arosa is a Sephirian: are we sure that the Magic Knight give a heir to the Prince? A queen that doesn't assure the descent is useless."

" Are you convinced from the thesis of the Prime Minister? Melensa, you disappoint me."

" Why? What does Lord Kaal sustain?"

" He supports that the Magic Knight, as she originates from the other world, won't give the Prince a heir, and also if it happens the child has would be incapable to have children in turn."

" Lady Caldina has born in Chizeta, and soon Commander Lafarga will become father. I think that Princess Emeraude would approve this union: the Magic Knight of Wind is a woman so kind and polite, she is also respectful, warm, very intelligent and reflexive, but the more important thing is that she is humble and the Prince loves her much."

" Lady Arosa's exact opposite, I'm not surprised that His Highness doesn't deign her of a glance. But if he is let convinced from the Prime Minister, I swear that I go back to Thàgole to my mother!"

" I don't think that that will happen, His Majesty is too selfish to renounce the woman that he loves. I have been his nurse and know him more than whoever: he is able to give up all and renounce the throne though to be with her."

Seichiro decided that for that evening he had listened enough and he convinced his wife to go back in their room. Betsy launched a last glance to her two daughters: Kuu chatted with the crew-cutted man and Fuu danced with Ferio. She concluded that if she went to sleep, when she would have waked up, everything would have revealed a dream.

Seichiro and Betsy were stretched on the bed, still dressed, and they watched the preciously inlaid ceiling. The husband turned around on a side and leaned on an elbow: his wife had the look lost in the void and whistled a Pink Floyd's song. Though almost in her fifty -she was three years older than him- Betsy kept her beauty and her freshness, also after twenty-three years of cohabitation Seichiro was spellbound from her way of being and of doing, so nonconformists.

" What you think Elizabeth."

She stopped whistling and she was silent for a long time.

" I think that I am becoming old. And I feel still older if I think that probably soon my little Fuu will get married."

" Do you have decided to consent?"

" I don't know it. She seems happy with him."

" Even if what I have heard this evening push me to agree at this marriage, I have decided to don't do it."

" Too absurd ne? At least we now could explain us all the secret that Fifì (well yes, Fuu's nickname is Fifì! Ndr.) hide. However I still think that I am becoming old."

Seichiro snickered and taking his wife by the waist; Betsy looked him astonished. He smiled:

" You are not old Elizabeth, you owe only give some anti-rust on yourself and go every so often to the body-repairer!"

" _What? You would mean I'm becoming ugly beyond old?"_

She answered understanding the joke. He laughed more and few after she imitated him.

" You are wonderful as the first day that I have seen you. You seem even younger than me."

He kissed her gently, hesitant as always. Betsy locked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

" And you are the usual landslide! You kiss still like the first time. At your age such things should be known how to do for well!"

Betsy waked up: she wasn't in her room at Tokyo, with her hers husband there were but that was not their bed.

" No Betsy, it is not a dream."

She said to herself and decided to do a small walk. Outside started to dawn: for the umpteenth time she decided that Sephiro was indeed a beautiful place while she entwined in a dressing-gown that she had found in the closet.

Following the run made the preceding day, she arrived in front the garden's doors but considering the hour, she thought about don't find any person and she decided to go ahead. But she after some turns to right or to left she understood to be lost.

" _Oh my, how do I to go back in my bedroom? This castle is too big for my tastes! "_

She tried to go back, but lost even more the orientation.

Arrived to a corner, Betsy hit against something... or anybody.

" Ouch, my poor little bottom is all bruised! Who go around so early in the morning trying to make an attempt to the life of a marvelous and beautiful woman as me?! Oh, it is you Mrs. Elizabeth: Why do you walk around in this side of the castle? The wing of the Knight of the Wind is in that side!"

" Ahem... I have lost myself. And you Mrs. Caldina?"

Caldina recovered her slipper and answered:

" Call me Caldina, you make me feel old. I am going to the kitchen to do a snack: I hope that some lùrima have advanced. Want to make me company Mrs. Elizabeth?"

Betsy smiled and winked.

" Only if you stop calling me ' Mrs. Elizabeth': call me Betsy!"

The kitchen was still desert and Caldina puffed because she must prepare the tea; Betsy laughed and proposed helping her: after all the kitchen was her territory. While the water was on the fire to get warm -Betsy felt nostalgia of her electric boiler- Caldina opened a closet and shivering taking a dish.

" I wonder how that thing could work without the electric energy. I have noticed that here there is not switches or earth plate, if I want to use my hair-dryer I don't know how do."

" Well, here in Sephiro is the will to decide everything. This closet, for instance, it is under a spell that allows preserving the food. Wow! This lùrima is with plug! Do you have tasted it last night?"

Betsy cleared up her voice and admitted:

" Really... I have not eaten much yesterday: I have tasted only what the girls ate, I didn't trust the other foods. Tea is ready."

The two women sat one in front of the other and ate the cake together -Betsy compared it to a her mother's cake of fruit and corn flakes- and they drank tea, but after a little bit Caldina felt ill.

" Oh My! Caldina, are you all right? Are you sure that is not the cake damaged?"

" No, the lùrima have not hurt me. Hell! If wait a child mean to have constantly nausea..."

Betsy wide her eyes and gave a glass of water to the woman whit pink hair.

" You... are you pregnant?! Congratulations!"

Caldina coughed and breathed deeply twice.

" I hate the children and would not have wanted any: they are monsters! And if Laffy (well yes, Lafarga's nickname is Laffy! Ndr.) has not insisted, I would have run to Chizeta to..."

" Abort? You speak as me when I was twenty-five years old: but children are children, once born they are made to love. I bet that you after the first will want other!"

" This is Laffy's idea: a soccer's team. By the way of children... what do you have decided to do? Those two are made for each other."

" Who does assure me that it be so? If something happens to Fuu... on the Earth it would be easier: with the airplane I could reach her as soon as possible, but if she lives here..."

" Ferio would not allow that something happens to Fuu: he would prefer to die more that to see her suffer."

" This is easy to tell it with words, but with the facts..."

" When Fuu was Pharen's prisoner, Ferio has gone on their ship to bring her back. And also the last year, when she got sick, he scaled the Mountain of Storms to reach the Temple of Sky for ask to the Mashin where are the medicinal herbs are: nobody, if not a Magic Knight, could speak with a Mashin," Caldina's voice became solemn " it is forbidden even to him who is the Prince of Sephiro. However at the end he was able to find the necessary herbs. And the examples are many."

Betsy watched her own reflection in the cup and asked to Caldina to tell her everything. She listened each thing with interest and she asked all the particular of the event, but there was something hidden and she told openly to Caldina that she had skipped something. Caldina froze and blathered that nothing was hide.

" She Perhaps has not told you that Emeraude was my sister."

The two women turned toward the door. Ferio entered the room and, coming nearby the table, he soaked the finger into the lùrina with a gesture for nothing princely. Betsy and Caldina sweat-dropped.

" What are you doing Ferio?"

" I eat Cal: the lùrima is better the day after."

He answered with the finger still in mouth. Caldina winked.

" Is it a thing to do before your mother -in-law? You should do everything possible to convince her that you are the better catch for her daughter!"

" I didn't know that must I follow the etiquette in your presence too: have not been you to insist that I don't do it?"

Betsy laughed slightly: Ferio seemed an other person as regards the day before; he was more relaxed and amusing.

" I didn't know that the princes behave in this way! Yesterday he was too boring, while now..."

" Call me Ferio, at least when there is not much people around: being a prince is the more boring thing that somebody could do in life, so at the end you become boring too."

' Is this the true Ferio? Is this the man that Fuu loves?'

Betsy thought observing him: in morning early Ferio was different, the hair still ruffled and the clothes putted on carelessly and ating the cake with the hands from the dish of Caldina. She became infuriated and asked him to stop to eat her slice, he replied that if she continued to eat in that way she would have become a whale and that then Lafarga would have left her; Caldina punched him on the head.

" I'm with child, it is normal that I eat for two. You rather: if you fatten up Fuu won't want you more."

" However," Betsy interrupted " I don't understand which difficulty implicates the fact that Princess Emeraude was your sister."

Ferio and Caldina looked at her silent, then the boy told:

" I think that they yesterday have told you how and why the girls have come to Sephiro, but I don't think that they have told you how the events were truly gone. I have one request: don't ask ulterior explanations to Fuu, you would make her suffer."

" Yes, Miss Presea has told me that three years ago your world ran a big danger, and that to avoid it Princess Emeraude invoked from our world Fifì, Hikaru and Umi. She has told me that your sister died during the final battle, how it have happened I don't know."

Ferio spill a cup of tea, his eyes shadowed with sadness; he drank a sip and he told.

" Before Hikaru becomes the Pillar of Sephiro, my sister filled this role and during her kingdom things were different. Before, the Pillar was the only to keep this world in peace; she was its creator and Sephiro were the mirror of her heart. A day it happened that Emeraude understood to be in love, and this was the beginning of the end." he sighed. " The Pillar could think only to the comfort of Sephiro and pray for its stability; however my sister infringed this law and her only worry was the man that she loved's happiness: Sephiro began slowly to die, people's fears took form, also the weather began to change and at the end Emeraude decided to call the Magic Knights."

Ferio was silent trying to suppress the pain that those memoirs gave him. Betsy sensed that the truth was not exactly as she imagined, but that it would have been very more tragic.

" You know what has happened after, but what you doesn't know is that my sister wished die rather than condemn Sephiro to destruction. And Fuu-chan, Hikaru and Umi granted her wish. Even if they have killed my sister, I could not blame them because this was what Emeraude wanted above each thing: be able to be with the person that loved, exactly what I want, share my life with Fuu. "

Betsy froze. Did he love her daughter even if she has killed his sister? This made to think. She knew that the truth often was hard to accept, but this was shocking and she was shocked.

" I.... I don't understand how Fuu has bore such a thing without tell anything. We had understood that something had happened to her, but I would not have imagined such a thing, that she has ever... k-killed anybody!"

Caldina laid a hand on her shoulder and addressed to Ferio:

" Go back to Fuu, I will think to her."

Ferio nodded and got out of kitchen. Betsy was not been still recovered from the shock and she had the look lost in the void: the biggest shock of her life. They had told her that her child was a murderer. The victim's brother had told it, the same man who sustained to love her Fuu. Was it spite? Or was it a way to tell that he loves her despite this misfortune? Why he did have asked her to don't do questions on the subject to Fuu? 

Caldina embraced her and whispered:

" Don't ask anything to Fuu: she too wonders why despite this he still loves her. Also Ferio doesn't ever speak of that, and this is one of Kaal's theses: but Kaal doesn't know what is really happened three years ago."

The week passed in hurry and well soon the three Magic Knights and the Houojii must return on the Earth.

Kuu had gone off many photos and had become great friend with Geo: he had told her that perhaps a day he would have done her a visit, also because he was curious to see the other world. Betsy and Caldina had become as sisters and the Magic Knight of Wind's mother had begun to consider the empress of Pharen like an adoptive daughter. Seichiro had spoken much with Clef and had spent whole the time in understanding the true nature of Ferio's feelings. However the parents had not given an answer.

The moment to the greetings came; Betsy embraced Ferio and told him:

" Well _sugar, from what I have seen and heard it looks as if I could trust you: after all a prince is always a prince, even if from an other world."_

" Hey!" the Prime Minister exclaimed " How you dare address to His Majesty in this way!!"

Betsy looked at him straight in the eyes and pointing her finger she thundered:

"I call my son-in-law how Hell I want and like, do you have understood? And tell to that whore of your daughter to stay far from him, or the next time that I come here I treats her how she is owed!"

Everybody looked at Betsy, amazed from those words. Fuu's eyes became watery and she embraced her mother thanking her; Betsy caressed her daughter's hair and sighed:

" Little one, it is still soon for the thanks: I have decided, but your father no."

Fuu nodded and went back to Ferio. He took her hands and smiling bent to give her a long, sweet and passionate good-bye's kiss.

**Tokyo, two weeks after.**

** **

The Old Houojii had called his son and his daughter-in-law to argue about something of important. On the way, Betsy wondered what the Old Hiro could want /from her/, their relationship wasn't idyllic. She smiled remembering the face that he had made when, about sixteen years before, he had seen his son went back home with this American woman and two children -Kuu was six years old, Fuu almost one and their two wasn't still gotten married. Initially Hiro hated Elizabeth, now he didn't like her even if she was the mother of his favored granddaughter, who had his mother's same name. Fuu.

The housekeeper greeted them cordially and conducted them in the old Mr. Houojii's study. Hiro met them and greeted Betsy affectedly. She whispered to her husband:

" I don't like how he have greeted us: when, for God's Love, does he have called me 'dear Elizabeth'? For me it is an ugly sign."

" Once that my father appears kind with you," he scolded her with low voice" you must think about the worse!"

The three sat on the couch and Seichiro asked his father the reason of that call.

" For as divergent our opinions could be, we agree in willing the good for my little Fuu."

' "My little Fuu"?! ' Betsy thought.

" Wanting her good and her happiness, I have thought about make so that she become the happier girl in this world."

" Father, speak clearly: we are not able to understand what you want say."

Hiro laughed loudly and then coughed for the hard laugh.

" I know that she doesn't have a true social life and that she has few friends, among whom a cousin of the president of the Ryuzaki Industries..."

" Umi and Fifì are not friends to favor the business between your company. Moreover Fifì has a lot of friends!"

" Elizabeth, I have not finished. Therefore, knowing this and wanting her happiness above each thing, I have thought that for her has arrived the moment to get married."

Seichiro and Betsy froze: didn't the Old Hiro know that Fuu wanted to attend the university and that she perhaps would have gone to Oxford as her mother? Besides she could not forget Sephiro: Fuu had intention to live in an other world after the degree! Seichiro tried to explain to his father that Fuu wanted study to become doctor in England, but he interrupted him.

" Do you remember Gen Hasegawa? He works in Kyoto, he is a known lawyer: he is the perfect husband for Fuu. I and his uncle have already talked about their probable marriage, Fuu would be very fortunate and happy... and she would make more concrete a fusion between our group and their. I hope that you /both/ agree with me."

Gen Hasegawa? Certainly that Seichiro knew Gen Hasegawa, known lawyer and playboy: he wasn't seen twice with the same woman and traveling much through foreign countries it was sure that he has lovers anywhere. Besides he had twice Fuu's age.

Seichiro thought: Ferio and Gen. Gen and Ferio. Ferio was very older than Fuu, however he showed around twenty-three years; Gen showed all his thirty-two years. But Gen lived in Kyoto, and Kyoto was /much/ nearer to Tokyo than Sephiro. But did Gen love Fuu or would he have married her for the family's interest? Ferio seemed to love much Fuu, and she loved him. He didn't like both, but Gen more than Ferio. 

' A prince is always a prince.'

Betsy's word echoed again in his mind as a revelation.

" Father, I don't think that Hasegawa is the man right for Fuu. Therefore I could not agree to these wedding, above all because I'm sure that Fuu would not want them."

" What?!"

Hiro thundered standing up from the couch and looking menacing his son. Seichiro continued with calm.

" Besides this discussion allows me to announce you that Fuu is engaged. It is not still official and we have known him around two weeks ago and..."

" ... and for Fifì's birthday he will come to visit us, so you too will know him."

Betsy finished before Hiro could tell other.

The couple was jammed in highway; the traffic in that hour was terrible. Betsy smoked peeping at her husband.

" Therefore it is a yes."

She told after a quarter of hour of waiting.

" Mmmh? Ahem... why do you ask it?"

" Because you had told that you wouldn't ever have consented. What have made change you idea?"

Seichiro leaned against the steering-wheel and puffed:

" Gen Hasegawa is the more /horrible/ man that I know. He is not only a free and easy lawyer, but also a playboy and I don't think that he loves our Fuu. At this point I prefer the Prince from the other world."

Betsy caught fire an other cigarette, but Seichiro took it and threw it from the window.

" How many times must I tell you to stop to smoke? And an other thing: how you will do to make to come the Prince Ferio for Fuu's birthday? My father was furious when we have gotten out of his study."

She frowned at her husband's gesture.

" I will find a way."

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

** **

It's me again! We are already to the third chapter and I am caring more and more this story.

I beg pardon for how Betsy has spoken, very probably anybody of you will have disturbed -everybody- however I couldn't help: Betsy must speak in that way!

Ok folk, I hope that you, despite this small annoyance, have appreciated my job, which is - as always- made with so much love.

Write me, write me, write me! I wait your letters to the usual address:

[patchan83@hotmail.com][1]

Pat-chan

****

__

____

__

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:patchan83@hotmail.com



	4. chapter 4

My daughter about to marry the prince from an other world

**My daughter is marrying a prince from a different world?!**

Part 4: That despot of my father-in-law VS my son-in-law

"... _the search about Aestetism and Oscar Wilde must be delivered the next week; for the next lesson study the author's life and works. The lesson in over."_

The bell rang the lunch's beginning. The students said goodbye at the teacher and set out toward the cafeteria. Umi said goodbye again when she passed near her, but Betsy called her.

" Umi, wait: I must speak to you."

A group of girls snickered thinking that Umi must be scolded. Betsy encircled her shoulders with an arm and told her:

" Listen, you must help me in a small plan but Fuu must not know nothing of that absolutely."

Hearing this, Umi smiled widely and asked curiously with malicious voice:

" Sensei! What do you have intention to do?"

Betsy leant and spoke in her ear so that nobody could hear what she has in mind. Umi's grin became gigantic.

" I hope that you want to help me, Umi."

" Surely! I adore this kind of things, but I think that it will be better if we don't tell it to Hikaru: she could ruin the surprise."

The teacher and the student nodded accomplices, both smiling from ear to ear. 

A freshman had a syncopation when he saw them grinning in that way.

Hikaru watched the dries leaves sway in the wind: the autumn put her much melancholy. She wondered how it could be the autumn in Sephiro. Somebody placed a hand on her shoulder.

" What's wrong?"

" I Thought. Fuu, how do you thing will be autumn in Sephiro? Do you think that this year will snow there?"

" This depends on you Hikaru-san: but I don't think that the inhabitants of Sephiro have ever seen the snow."

A thought crossed her the mind and she laughed. Hikaru guessed what makes her laugh and she also laughed: it would have been funny see their friends ski and skate on the ice! 

Umi joined few after and she apologized for the delay.

" I don't think that this afternoon I'll come with you shopping: my mother will come to take me up in one hour!"

Hikaru and Fuu looked puzzled: Mrs. Ryuzaki had not told them about that the previously day.

Kuu examined the photos drying in the dark room's red light. Sephiro was indeed a beautiful place and she still didn't believe that such world exists. She felt a small pang of jealousy for her sister: be the promised bride of a prince- even if from an other world - was not an all days' thing. The woman went back to examine the photos: Fuu and Ferio at the ball, some landscapes, her mother and Caldina in bathing suit, a glimpse of the castle, one of the floating mounts, Clef beating her father in a chess' match, Ferio and Fuu picked in a passionate kiss. One in particularly made her smile: Geo stained with cream while he eats a slice of cake. Kuu understood that she was missing a bit that soldier from an other world that had helped her overcome a hard moment. She chased these thoughts from her mind and she picked up the photos in a briefcase. Kuu breathed deeply and she got out of the room grasping to her the briefcase.

Employees with enormous fans, models with a slender and haughty body, advertising and customers discussing: somebody greeted the young assistant; other ignored her. Even if Kuu was not a model - she had always hated diets - many of them considered her a rival simply because Fujitaka Arisugawa, the notorious photographer for whom they worked, showed a certain preference for her.

" What do you have in that briefcase? Photos?"

Kuu froze when the boy tried to catch the briefcase and she tightened it stronger. Tetsu with the irresistible smile, tried to convince her to show the photos, sure that no woman could resist his charm. But Kuu didn't have any intention to give up: what would happen if anybody has seen those photos? How could she have explained the situation to the others?

Tetsu puffed and threw him the briefcase with more energy.

" Houoji, you're stupid to don't show me your photo: don't you want to hear my judgment?"

" I can't, and who have given you the right to judge the others' job? You are a model, not a photographer!"

" I'm thinking that these are a bit scandalous. You won't want that /your dear friend/ thinks a such thing."

" I think that you should go back on the set. Houojii-san is my helper: I and I sole could judge her job. If those are family's photos you don't have the right to see them: were not you to complain the scarce privacy?"

The two turned toward the man: Arisugawa had stayed impassive and Tetsu murmured something before leave, Kuu smiled grateful to her master.

" Don't you have still arranged the dark room at home? I have told you many times that develop the private photos here is not very convenient: some people is too much nosy."

" I am trying to convince my father to collocate it in the cellar, but I think that for the moment it won't be possible. Do I have other job to develop today, master?"

" Mmmh... No, for today you could go back home but you tomorrow must come before the others because we have a meeting with the clients."

Kuu nodded and after have greeted her master; she left.

Ruriko Ryuzaki smiled happy peeping at her daughter look through in the boy's department: finally her Umi took an interest in her own sentimental life and not to that of her friends. Umi rummaged searching some clothes more right for who she had in mind trying to imagine him with a kind of pants instead of an other or with a certain plush instead of an other: she often did a face, or a hardly suppressed laughter escaped from her mouth. Her mother looked at her.

" Whoever would be the lucky one? These clothes are too small and juvenile for your father..."

" I don't understand of what you are speaking mama."

" Don't be naive with me, I know you too well. Who is the lucky one who does have stolen your heart?"

" Nobody. Why do you do ask it?"

" But... for who do you have bought all these things?!"

Ruriko exclaimed shaking the bags. Umi burst in laugh.

" You thought that I... no mama, I don't have a boyfriend: I'm sorry if I had deluded you! Betsy-sensei has asked me to help her: she wants to make a surprise to Fuu for her birthday."

Ruriko sigh disappointed and she asked of which surprise it was.

" Well, here... Fuu's boyfriend has not ever been in Tokyo and Betsy, considering that they after the diploma will get married, she wants him to be here to celebrate with the rest of their family. Ah, I forgot: I hope that you and papa don't mind if Ferio will sleep at home for a night."

Fuu was happy: it finally had arrived her eighteenth birthday. With one of her rare and radiant smiles, she began to distribute invitations to her schoolmates: for next Saturday her mother had organized a big party for her friends, while that evening Houojii clan and her maternal grandfathers would have been their guests.

" Hey, Houojii-kun, here there is written that it will be a masquerade. Stella, do you have read the invitation?"

" Yes, I have read it. Fuu-san, Halloween has been more than a month and half ago: aren't you too big for certain childlike action?"

Stella said: mocking that girl was one of her favorite pastimes. Fuu blushed and admitted shyly:

" To be sincere, it is a my mother's idea: she was so enthusiastic that I couldn't tell her no. If it had depended on me, I would not have organized the party."

Everybody looked at her amazed: Houojii-sensei was too beloved and respected, whoever denigrates her ideas, automatically he been called foolish.

The door opened wide and Umi and Seiji went to Fuu: the first embraced her and told her that she was busy with Betsy in an important project and that she would have gone at hers home with her; Seiji, in spite of the other girls, added at the embrace a kiss on the cheek.

" Happy birthday Fuu-san: your mother has told us that you have organized a masquerade for Saturday. Besides to us, who there will be?"

" Ahem, my classmates, the informatics' club's members, my cousins and naturally Umi-san and Hikaru-san with her three brothers. And also you: take your invitation! "

Seiji said goodbye her again and kissed her again on the forehead. The bell rang the end of the break.

Ruriko took the cookies out of the oven and threw a glance to Ferio, who observed maniacally the fishes swim in the aquarium. At the first impact, Mrs. Ryuzaki had wondered how Umi's English's teacher had been able to allows at her own daughter to frequent a such guy, but in few Ferio time had shown that they had judged him bad: he had proven to be a young king man and with a behavior... how say... royal. Betsy was right: Ferio was the ideal son-in-law.

" Ferio, want you to take a tea with me?"

The teenager reached her and they began to chat about the girls and the other friends, then Ruriko risked:

" What about Umi? You know if there is anybody that..."

" That she likes? I don't know it; Umi has always scared me. Sorry, I should not have told such thing. However..."

" However?"

" ... both Clef and Ascot has a crush for her: Umi knows well it but it seem as if she doesn't know who choose between the two."

' Aww... my child has two pretenders! '

Ruriko thought drying a tear of joy.

Later Umi and Betsy made their entry at Ryuzaki mansion: their faces were not the most reassuring. The teacher thanked Mrs. Ryuzaki again and asked her the permission to use the bathroom. After a shampoo almost professional, Betsy made sit Ferio and enveloped him in a big towel, and then she said with a voice worthy of the Iliad:

" My son, listen me: my father-in-law is a horrible monster, able to spit balls of fire when he suffers of stomach's acidity; a tyrant, a despot who will do all in his power to prevent the wedding. Our purpose is neutralizing him: the enemy will use each mean at his disposition and will make pressure on your weakness. One of these is your look. For the scars I could do nothing, only the Saints and the laser could do a this miracle; we have bought a suit of Dolce& Gabbana for this evening and we will settle your haircut: I had thought that it would have been better to dye them too, then Umi has made me notice that we would not have had time. The moment has come to begin the work of renovation."

Said these solemn words, the woman shore the long hair of the boy. Umi did a face and said:

" Betsy-sensei, are you able to do a decent cut?"

" Don't worry: in Oxford I have worked in a saloon of hairdresser."

Locks of hair green showered on the floor.

Fuu walked forth and back in the living room: all the guests had come; grandfather Ed played with the cat and Consuelo, his second wife, chatted with Kuu; the old Houojii talked in a low voice with his son, who shook repeatedly the head; Betsy and Umi were not yet arrived.

" Stop Fuu-chan: you are making me come the sea sickness!"

Hikaru exclaimed on the edge of a retching. Fuu sat on the couch, grandmother Aya laid a hand on her shoulder and she smiled her softly:

" Don't worry: I know your mother and I know that they are all right, surely she and your friend will have found traffic!"

" _Sure dear: I know my baby daughter and I assure you that neither the marines would be able to stop her! Ah ah ah!"___

Ed added slapping her on the shoulder; she smiled painful:

"_ R-right. "_

In that instant the bell rang. Fuu threw herself to the door and opened it: her mother and Umi looked at her smiling placed on the two door's sites so they prevented her to see what was behind them. The rest of the family joined her. Betsy and Umi exchanged a glance and with a theatrical gesture -they evidently had tried many times- they moved by side revealing whatever or whoever was hidden behind them and they exclaimed to the unison:

" Surprise!"

Fuu examined astonished the boy before her: he wore clothes that she had not ever seen and his haircut was one of most expensive; but those dark green hair, those amber eyes sparkling of love, those scars on the nose and on the cheek, that mischievous and silly grin...

" Happy birthday Fuu-chan."

...and that voice could belong to a unique person. The girl brought a hand at the mouth, her eyes filled of tears as she embraced the unexpected guest.

" Ferio! I... you... how it is possible!"

Ferio held his beloved and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

" Ssh, don't cry: I couldn't lose your birthday!"

" C'mon lovebirds: you will have all the time that you will wish for such things!"

Betsy scolded with a leer.

Once at home, there were the introductions; and after the introductions the supper started.

Hiro was very upset: how could his son have authorized the little Fuu to frequent such guy?! He admitted that this Ferio had his presence and behaved in very dignified way, he perhaps was a little bit snob, as if he is the prince of a small European state or something of that kind; but those scars, and those green hair -certainly dyed- they were sign of a scarce reliability: Hiro laid the hand on the fire that that boy was a teppist. He began to submerge Ferio with questions: the poor boy answered remembering the tale invented by Umi, in which he was the owner of a small society -the Sephiro [ltd-] and because of his job he could not move from his city.

" Sephiro ltd... I don't know it. And what your society deals with? Secondary or tertiary?"

Ferio froze: he didn't know answer; he launched a glance to Umi searching help without any result. Hiro gloated to have him put in difficulty and he threw a devilish smile to his son. Everybody began to whisper asking if all what had it been told by Ferio was a lie or not. Fuu squeezed her loved one's hand to encourage him. Kuu looked suppliant her mother.

' Mama, do something!'

She howled in her mind. Betsy seemed to have sensed her older daughter's thoughts and she said with indifferent voice drinking a sip of water:

" I'm pregnant." 

The attention was focused on her while the silence let down in room. Betsy smiled and looking triumphantly the Old Houojii, she says again:

" I'm six weeks pregnant: Ayumi tells that I won't have problems and that the child will bear in half July."

Seichiro fainted. Ed went to embrace his daughter with eyes full of tears. The women looked touched and the men hoped that the unborn child to be a male. Fuu and Ferio threw a sigh of relief. Hiro was speechless for a while, then whispered:

" How... how is it possible?! Elizabeth, you... you are fifty years old!"

" To tell the truth I am forty-eight. And it has happened: I had not planned a pregnancy at this point of my life. It has happened and that's enough. Fuu, I hope that you will wait the birth of the child for the wedding!"

Fuu smiled and nodded.

After the supper and the ritual turning off of the candles, the expected gifts' moment came. Fuu had received a Clamp's art book from Hikaru; Umi had given her an underwear set of green satin and green lace, Fuu blushed when her mother showed it to everybody but above all to Ferio, to whom she whispered maliciously:

" I bet one hundred yen that this night you wish to strip it off of her!"

Ed and Consuelo had given her one thousand dollars; the Houojiis instead a car; her parents - beyond to the baby brother/baby sister- a watch for the great occasions and her sister an album with the most beautiful family's photos. Finally Ferio's turn came: Hiro smiled sure that any gift the strange boy has done to his niece, it would not ever have been at his one's level. Ferio took a casket of carved wood from his coat and said:

" I must be sincere: I didn't know what give you, then I have found this and I have known that you would have appreciated it. Clef has told me that it belonged to my great-grandmother: now it's your."

Fuu opened the casket and ran out of words: a gorgeous necklace that remembered a garland of flowers, with some green jewels for the leaves and other pink, blue and yellow for the flowers. Everybody had dazzled from the beauty and from the manufacture of the jewel; Consuelo asked to examine the necklace more attentively, fascinated from the jewels. Ferio asked Betsy the reason of the woman's curiosity.

" Consuelo has worked for beyond thirty years to de Beer, she is the more competent person to appraise your gift."

" Oh no! Do you want tell me that here those stones are common?! "

" _What has he said?" _

Consuelo asked in turn examining the necklace aganist the light to value the gems' transparency and quality, and then she furrowed her glass with a jewel for each color.

" _He wants to know if those are common stones."_

" _Common? Common?! This is a blasphemy! These are fancy color, fancy! You know how it is rare find some fancy of this quality?! (The word 'fancy' in jewelry means colored diamonds. Ndr.)"_

" What's she have said?"

" She says that they are rarer than the wild roses in winter. C_ould you fix a price, Consuelo?"_

The stepmother glanced at her aghast.

" _A price? The manufacture is delicious and certainly handiwork of a great master: if only it depends on this, a price doesn't exist in the world for this necklace. If you want an advice, dismount it and resell the loose gems: I could recommend you a good middleman."_

" Now what's she have said?"

" She says that it is priceless."

Betsy synthesized with pride and threw a smile at her father-in-law. Hiro was pale like a ghost: he had understood perfectly what Consuelo had said without that his daughter-in-law translates, he also knew that that woman had worked for many years in Amsterdam (Amsterdam is center of biggest diamonds' market in the world if I don't mistake. Ndr.) and this made her a very competent person about the subject. However he also knew that he had lost the battle but not the war.

At 11:30 PM the guests began to leave: the first to go back home were Umi and Hikaru, then as the others. The only to don't have intention to leave Houojii's house was the Old Hiro.

" It is useless that you wait: Ferio will be our guest with Ed and Consuelo."

Seichiro whispered to his father. The man looked askance at him and answered:

" Do you want deny me to give the good night at my Fuu?"

Seichiro sighed: he sensed that his wife had other surprises for that evening. Hiro went upstair with Betsy, who was showing at her guests their rooms: before Fuu's bedroom's door she said at Ferio grinning:

" C'mon sugar: give Fifì the good night's kiss and go to sleep."

Ferio nodded, a little bit frightened from that devilish smile. When he leaned to kiss his angel's cheek -Hiro was behind Betsy, Betsy pushed him in the room and before anybody could react, she locked the door and hid the key in her bra.

" _We'll see tomorrow lovebirds! I wish you a marvelous EML night! __Daddy, Consuelo, your room is near Kuu's bedroom. Good night. Well Hiro, at the next."_

The father-in-law was green of anger: how had been dared that milksop to do such thing at his baby niece! Segregate her in a bedroom with that guy! He didn't dare imagine what would have happened at his little Fuu, and surely the perspectives were not the rosiest. Ed scolded his daughter for what she had done; Seichiro had fainted again and Kuu tried to revive him; Fuu and Ferio knocked at the door begging to open, not that they mind it, but it was not the moment of think or do some things. Betsy puffed and went to sleep, without open Fuu's bedroom's door.

The two fiancés did the possible to resolve the situation, but everything was useless: at midnight they decided to stop.

" I think that it is better that I sleep on the floor. Fuu, could you give me a blanket?"

Ferio with a sigh: he would have preferred sleep with his dear angel, but this would have only worsened his relationship with a part of the family. Fuu blushed and admitted after have sought in the closet:

" I think that mama has intentionally taken away the covers, that woman is impossible: neither Umi-san neither Caldina-san could have thought a such joke."

They looked for a long time uncomfortable, both red like tomatoes; then the girl drew near to the closet and whispered:

" Could you turn while I change my clothes? I think that the only solution is sleep together: sleeping on the floor in December isn't healthy and... and my bed is not big as yours."

" Ahem... you are right: nonetheless in few months we'll do it often... share the same bed I mean."

Fuu nodded and changed. Ferio every so often threw a glance at the mirror where he could see perfectly his beloved's back: he smiled when Fuu wore a green pajama with some bunnies. Switched off the light, they went to bed.

The two lovers squeezed together each other, both for the small bed and for the cold. Fuu laid a hand on his cheek and noticed that there was something different: the scars had not moved and as always his skin was smooth like a newborn's one, yet... the hair! Ferio had changed haircut! Fuu wondered the reason of this change and gave voice at her thoughts.

" Your mother: it has been a true torture. Why do you ask it? Don't you like my new look?"

Ferio wondered in turn, worrying seriously of what Fuu thought.

" I was curious. However I must admit that mama is skilled with the scissors, I had not recognized you: you know, when I have seen you, I have thought that you are a model! This haircut fits you much, it give you an air... more princely!"

She told teasing him. Ferio did a face and exchanged the teasing.

" However you could wear the underwear that Umi has given you instead of this pajamas!"

" Ferio! But... are things to tell at an innocent girl like me?!"

She answered giggling slightly. Ferio embraced her and kissed her gently: he at that time could not ask more at the life.

The new day greeted Fuu with a warm feeling on her skin: opening an eye she saw the darling face of the man that she loved; he slept deeply holding her possessively. She turned toward the alarm clock getting a grimace on his face: Fuu giggled and extended a hand on the bedside table and she looked at the alarm clock: 11:03 AM. She got up of dart and ran at the closet to change: it didn't have much sense, she would have arrived school only half hour before lunch. Ferio, sensing the nervousness in the room, searched his lover between the sheets with the hands; he then waked up.

" Fuu, koi, what's happening? The enemies are attaching the castle?!"

" No, something of worse: I am late! Delay, delay, awful delay!! Today we had an important math's lecture too!"

Only then Fuu noticed she was wearing only her underwear and the shirt completely unbuttoned: she tried to cover but Ferio stopped her.

" Wait! Does nobody have told you that just awake you are terribly sexy? Why don't you come back in bed make me a bit of company?"

" Ferioo... I remember you that we are not in Sephiro and that we therefore could not spend all day long to... you know what."

Fuu scolded flinging her pajamas' jacket. He flings her the pillow and answered:

" And I remember you that /your/ mother has locked us here and that we could not go out of here until a pious soul -well, not so pious after all- will come to open the door!

She puffed and went to the door: it had opened.

After a shower and a quick snack, Fuu decided to go out with Ferio and show him the city: they were alone at home, evidently Ed and Consuelo were shopping with Seichiro. Before she go out noticed a note of his mother on the fridge.

**Good morning sweethearts! I hope that you have not gotten tired after this**

**night ^_~*! Fifì don't worry: your teachers know that the grandfathers**

**are to Tokyo and I'll tell them that you are with them shopping.**

**You and Ferio go out as soon as you wake up, I have**

**left you some money in the usual place, take them and enjoy you!**

**A big kiss, the mama.**

**P.S.: When I have opened the door and I have seen you, you were so cute!**

**A suggests: not exaggerated with the "gymnastics"!!**

** **

Ferio and Fuu sweat dropped.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hi to everybody! I hope that you have liked this chapter: I must admit that I had not ever created an unusual character as Betsy. A such thing -lock you in your bedroom with your boyfriend/girlfriend for a whole night- could do it a friend a little bit crazy, not your mother! Usually the mothers- at least mine- does blabbing about pay attention with some things and to wait the moment and the proper person and bla bla bla...

Ciao

Pat-chan.

P.S.: Somebody has asked me if Fuu is pregnant: it is not my habit do anticipations, but one of the three Magic Knights will wait a child. If want you to know of who is her, you must wait the next chapter, "Martin? There's a party!"

****


	5. chapter 5

Perhaps I should do some explanations: a pious soul - I don't know her name because it was an anonymous review- has asked some explanations and as always I am ready to grant each request of my merciful readers.

About the first chapter: in my story, Fuu suffers of premenstrual syndrome. The few blessed have only some annoyance; the normal have a bit of headache and backache; the most unluckiest, instead, feel so bad to could not get up from bed, with acute aches at the low abdomen and back and some times also vomit: Fuu belongs at the last category. This has happened to my heroine one week before she has intercourse with Ferio and six days before /that day/, Betsy has booked a gynecological examination for her daughter and so find the reason of this problem: during a gynecological examination is possible know if a girl has had intercourse or not. Fuu had forgotten about the examination and so Betsy could have discovered that she had a boyfriend. I have in plan to draw the manga of "my daughter etc..." and if the project is successful, you will understand better what I mean. If you want I begin it, must tell it to me: if I receive at least 15 requests and somebody offers me a space to publish it, I will begin immediately the work.

The grammar and I: as I have already written in other fanfic, I am Italian and I have stayed only once in the United States to vacation. I have had problems with the grammar and above all with the verbs, both Italian and English; that's why I use a program of automatic translation that avoids me the problem: at the beginning I translated and would do it still, but I don't think that my English teacher wants to correct my horrendous translations ;)

If in the preceding fanfic Ferio and Fuu has been the protagonists, it doesn't mean that the same must happen with "my daughter etc..": this story will allow me to give free play to my real literary nature; from this chapter in then, the sweethearts' wedding's preparations will twist with the circumstances of the other characters - I have already pointed to a probable affair between Kuu and Geo- then who likes Umi or Hikaru or Eagle or who else, will have been satisfied. My theatrical experiences - yes, I am also an actress- has taught me that also the small roles have their importance.

And now that has beginning the fun!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**My daughter is marrying the Prince from an other world?!**

**Part 5: Martini? There's a party!**

Seiji examined the two suits in front of him: one was a costume of Tarzan and the other of Hindu prince. He scowled his forehead and after an instant of hesitation opted for the second. Maya, his girlfriend, got out of the dressing room dressed as an odalisque:

" Sei-chan, which you have chosen? I hope the one that matches with mine. But how disgusting! There is that sultan which is perfect with my dress!"

Seiji puffed and left both the suits for the sultan's one.

" Here, you will be happy now. I don't understand why we should go as a couple!"

" Because you are a couple: is simple brother. Well, how am I?"

Stella asked showing off dressed as Maria Antoinette: 'The rose of Versailles ' had always been her favored manga.

" Houojii-san will be a zit if compared to me: the masquerade's idea will reveal a boomerang against her because all the boys will be busy to slobber behind me. Don't you think so Seiji?"

" I wonder why you have so much in aversion Fuu-san: she is a very sweet and kind girl, you instead have an elephant's sympathy!"

Stella felt offense by her twin's words: it wasn't the first time that Seiji took Fuu's side. And it was not the first time that he did it in front of his girlfriend and her friend. She decided to mock him a bit to enjoy and prove once more that she was the best.

" Won't you make me think that you have a crush for that bookworm."

" Even if it is so, it's not your business! Just because four idiots follow you like puppies don't mean that you are better than Fuu-san!"

Seiji growled full of anger. Stella looked at the amazed brother and he after a bit stammered aghast:

" You... you are /really/ fallen in love with her! Ho-how have you dared to do such thing! What will thi-think all our friends when they will know this! How can sa-say it before Maya!"

She finished embracing her friend, who was in tears. Seiji had admitted his more hidden secret: he had fallen in love with Fuu since the first day, and in so many years he hadn't the courage to confess her his feelings.

" Before all, I don't love Maya: if now she is suffering, it's only because as always I wanted to satisfy you. And you know what do I tell you? Before the party has ended Fuu will be my girlfriend!"

Saying so, he left without has bought a costume for the party. Seiji decided to go at the Douglas' and take a cup of hot fuming chocolate: at that time it was the only thing able to calm him.   

While he had sat to the counter, he noticed a fairly lively group: they were in total eighteen people, best part foreigners, and it was the more varied and eccentric group that he has never seen. Examining better, Seiji saw in the group Fuu, Houojii-sensei, Hikaru and Umi.

" If I must be sincere," Eagle said uncomfortable "I should not tell it, but Autozam's government has received order from IPC's Assembly to begin a diplomatic negotiation with this planet and to get their adhesion to the Confederation: that's why we could have take everybody on the Earth."

" We too have heard about this Confederation, they said that it is very ancient."

Tatra added. Betsy scratched her chin searching a logical sense in that discussion: her brother works for the American government and surely he wasn't extraneous to the circumstance, why didn't he have told her this?

" This is strange: Stephen has not spoken me about this, yet he is a big shot of the government services. Well, evidently he doesn't want to worry me."

" Then it is probable that this Confederation contact also us."

Ferio said to himself: his sister had not ever spoken about it.

" Pharen, Cizeta, Sephiro and Autozam are allied through them; and Autozam is a member of the Confederation, therefore in a certain sense you are too: it is a Confederation's rule that I have not ever understood."

" I don't understand to. Well, we go back to speak about more important things: tonight's masquerade!"

Betsy said sipping a cup of tea. Aska asked chewing a bit of her pie:

" You have said that it will be a masquerade: what it mean? But above all, how we'll do to confuse us with the other guests?"

" Ah! Do you think that I am stupid? In a masquerade we must disguise ourselves: in this way you will wear yours usual clothes and the others won't say a thing. It is a small idea that I have from Halloween."

After a lot of words, laughers and jokes, the group decided to carry on with the city's visit.

While the group relaxed in a park, Hikaru felt bad: she said that it wasn't serious, one of her three brothers had taken the flu and perhaps she too had taken it. Nevertheless Betsy thought that it was good make her rest and they took her home. During the journey, Lantis and Eagle covered with attentions their beloved and repeated her phrases like "do you feel better? - If you are tired I carry you on my shoulders. - Cover you little one, or you will take cold. - You could not eat the ice cream with the flu! Do you want to get sick seriously? - Awe... your nose is running! - I lend you my scarf. - We must carry you immediately in a warm place! - My heart, you want me to get you warm? - Lantis, there is me too!" et cetera et cetera. Naturally when Masaru and Kakeru saw their precious sister on Lantis' shoulders, it lacked little that they lynch him and they pulled away Hikaru from his back. Betsy, Fuu, Umi and Presea took Hikaru in her room.

" It doesn't seem as if you have the fever.... and your throat isn't red. Maybe Clef will do a more exact diagnosis and perhaps advise you a potion to make you feel better."

Presea said examining Hikaru; Umi ascertained:

" Here Clef is practically without powers, or he would have understood immediately that there was something of strange in Hikaru. We should call a doctor."

" Hey Hikaru, why do you have marked November 16 with red? Was it a particular date? There is too a schedule..."

Betsy wondered pointing out the calendar. Hikaru looked at the calendar and told thoughtful.

"/The dearest/ must come that day, but by now it is almost a month that I'm waiting. And it is strange: they usually are so punctual that I could regulate the clock." (The dearest = menstrual flow. Ndr.)

The silence fell in the room. Betsy, Umi, Fuu and Presea looked Hikaru clearly shocked; Hikaru didn't understand what was happening and she looked at the four friends innocently.

" Have I... said something wrong?"

"Hikaru, _sugary, could you come an instant in bathroom with me?"_

Betsy exclaimed taking Hikaru by a wrist and drags her. The three young women looked each other and wondered what it was happening.

After around half-hour, a terrifying cry rose from the bathroom.

" _I can't believe it! I would have expected this from Fuu, not from you!! Hikaru, you have disappointed me: why, why did you have ever told me nothing?! Why did you hide yours true nature behind this constant naiveté?! WHY??!! "_

Betsy stormed in the room tightening a stick in one hand and the poor Hikaru's wrist in the other.

" _Looks here: it is blue. BLUE! "_

" Oh my God! It is blue!!"

Umi and Fuu howled at the unison terrorized. Presea was at a loss what to do, but she was sure that the business was serious. Betsy began to get excited and yelled, "It is blue! It is blue!" turning around frantically in the room as a Bacchante.

" Calm down Mama! Thinks too to the child!"

Fuu exclaimed catching Betsy by her shoulders and forcing her to sit down on the futon. Betsy breathed deeply and then said with solemn voice, the same voice of a priest who performs a sacrifice:

" Hikaru, you are pregnant."

" Prégnant?"

" Eh, pregnant."

" Pregnant pregnant... mmh.... What means 'pregnant'?"

" What!? Pregnant!"

Betsy exclaimed on a nervous crisis' edge. Presea began to wave her a notebook to make her breathe better.

" Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Is it a serious kind of cancer?!"

Hikaru exclaimed in turn taken by the panic. Betsy got up liker to a Fury than to a human being and drew near Hikaru to threatening.

" Mama, the child!"

" You are pregnant."

" But what kind of illness is it!"

The Magic Knight of Fire whined. Betsy carried her close to the mirror and she said designing a big tummy in front of her and spelled the word:

" P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T."

" It means that you are expecting a baby!"

Umi added shaking her friend. Hikaru threw a sigh of relief and scolded:

" Do you have made a fuss about me expecting a baby? You are stupid! However it is strange: Satoru hasn't planted cabbages in garden this year."

They looked amazed at her: how did she be still so naïve? Umi began to bother.

" Hikaru, but who have taught you these imbecilities?! If you are expecting a baby, it means that you had a night of wild sex with a man!"

From the hallway an awful noise came, as of a furious herd. The door opened wide revealing Hikaru's two younger brothers, who had surely listened their shouts.

" Whoever has dared to speak about /that thing/ before our little sister!"

" Whoever has dared to touch ours precious sister, will pay with life!"

Betsy kicked them out.

" These are business of women! You leave spies!"

" Mama, the child!"

The five women sat in circle and, after have taken back control of her, Betsy interrogated Hikaru.

" Ok, I must do you only a pair of questions. Have you... how I could say... slept with a man?"

Hikaru thought above the question: sleep with a man?

" Well, when I was a child and there was a storm I went to sleep with one of my brothers because I was afraid of the thunders."

" Excluding your brothers, do you have slept with somebody yes or no?"

Umi asked. Hikaru thought still, then admitted.

"A few times with Eagle and Lantis. The last time has been when we have gone to Sephiro at November's beginning."

Presea, Betsy, Umi and Fuu sweat drooped. Fuu asked:

" With who of the two?"

" Both."

" That is," kept on Presea " one night with one and one night with the other."

" No."

" Perhaps I have understood:" Umi started again " first in the room of one and after... we say a pair of hours, in the room of the other. Right? "

" No, in my room: together!"

Betsy rejected the odder hypothesis and said:

" One has entered, you have done it and he then has left. After a bit the other has come and you has done the encore."

" No: all together! I find it more amusing if made in this way."

Hikaru said naively. A mixture of disgust, horror and incredulity appeared on their faces at this admission: the described image took form in their minds. Betsy murmured: 

" Holy gods, now only a DNA test will tell us who is the child's father!"

" Ahem... Hikaru-san, if you find it so ehm... /amusing/, why don't you have asked Clef-sama to prepare you some nale's infusion? You would have avoided this mess."

Umi looked at Fuu mischievously and wondered curious:

" And how do you know nale's use? Perhaps is it because you use it?"

" Umi-san! These aren't your business! And we have more important things to think about!"

Masaru and Kakeru had warned Satoru immediately about what had happened to Hikaru: the three scrutinized their male guests sure that the guilty hid himself among them.

Suspect n° 1: Lafarga. Rejected because worried for Caldina and their child.

Suspect n° 2: Clef. Investigated because he seemed an old maniac. (View MKR 1 first volume/episode. Ndr.)

Suspect n° 3: Ferio. Perhaps he was, but Aska asked him his and Fuu 's wedding's date continually, he then was to discard.

I suspect n° 4: Ascot. Too much imbecile to be the guilty. (Sorry Ascot's fans: it is Shidou brothers' point of view. Ndr.)

Suspect n° 5: Sanyun. Too young for /that stuff/.

Suspect n° 6: Zazu. Too short but suspected because odd.

Suspect n° 7: Geo. Too tall, however he seemed a playboy.

Suspect n° 8: Lantis. Too tenebrous and calm and that's why he was one of the candidates.

Suspect n° 9: Eagle. Too smiling and also he entered the black list.

The candidates for the appalling-torture-Shidou-anti-admirer were five. The three brothers exchanged a glance of agreement: the better thing to do was verify the identity of the guilty in /every way/.

Caldina, Tata, Lantis and Eagle began to play cards: naturally after four paws Caldina had dried up the two boys' pockets. The others chatted about different things.

" Tell us Clef," Tatra asked unexpectedly " when will you decide to tell Umi /that thing/?"

The Madoshi blushed and cleared up his voice.

" They are not your business."

The old maniac had been excluded. 

Zazu wrote some things on a sheet, then he canceled them and wrote some other: he didn't know what to do.

" What happen Zazu?"

" Geo, I am desperate! In ten days they are three months that Stine and I are together and I don't know what give her! I beg you I beg you I beg you! Give me an advice!

" Ehmm... a chocolates' box? They always make you look smart."

" As you with Fuu's sister?"

Geo threatened to do him in pieces if he has caught him and Zazu escaped in the garden. The shorty and the beanpole were discarded. Remained only the Stoic and the smiling blond.

' Lantis, according to you, why those three are giving us a nasty look?'

Eagle asked telepathically. Lantis answered:

' I don't know it, but I don't like it: it is as if they want to make us in pieces. Perhaps Hikaru knows it. ' 

The Kailu recalled the girl's image in his mind.

' Hikaru-chan, your brothers look at me and Eagle as if they want to devour us. Do you know why?'

' I don't know it. Maybe because I-m expecting a baby?'

Lantis' face didn't show any emotion -as always: only a very small tear was formed in the angle of his right eye. Eagle wondered:

' Lantis, what happen? Why you cry?'

' One of us soon will be father.'

" What?!"

Eagle shouted standing up; in the gesture seats it falls noisily to the floor. Everybody looked at him amazed; Lantis tried an excuse immediately, and said coldly:

" Only now have you understood that we are losing?"

' Eagle, be calm and listen: you pretends nothing or I don't know what could happen if those three understands that we and Hikaru-chan... you know what.'

' How can I calm knowing that perhaps I will have a child?!'

That gesture and those words were all suspicious, but Lantis' phrase spoke plain. Satoru, Masaru and Kakeru were still at the beginning.

 At 10 o'clock PM many of the guests had come and enjoyed in the Houojii house's hall. The bell rang. Betsy, with a Western style dark green dress went to open the door. The last group had come: Stella, Seiji and the others greeted the teacher and thanked her for the invitation.

" For so few? It's a pleasure: more we are, more we enjoy!"

Then she looked her guests and smiled: she noticed Stella's costume and she said with a curtsy:

" Oh... Queen Antoinette! It is an honor has you in ours humble house! And you Seiji? Why do you have put on a tuxedo?"

Seiji jumped an instant; he then put on in pose and said with husky voice:

" My name is Bond. James Bond, I'm here to watch on Miss Fuu Houojji's safety for order of Her British Majesty."

" Become a Bond-girl has always been my dream!" Betsy exclaimed winking at. " Hey, Fifì! Come to greet your guests!"

" Yes, here I!"

Fuu appeared and Seiji held his breath. Fuu wore a sephirian dress which wrapped her with sweetness; each footstep, each motion of her slender body caused thousand waves on the silk and a light rustle; a long shawl of transparent crepe covered her shoulders and her partially naked back. It was a dress from the simple line, champagne with some rhinestones and a splendid floral embroidery in delicate pastel shades; Ferio's necklace was her only jewel and the picked hair on her head showed her nape. A smile of superabundant sweetness completed the artwork. 

' She's beautiful as a dream! '

Seiji thought admiring the angel before him unable to speak. Even Stella and her friends had run out of words: the young woman that moves whit regal grace was utterly different from the Fuu that they knew and mocked.

" Welcome, I am happy that you have accepted our invitation: we will enjoy! We owe only wait Eiriin-kun and her friend. Follow me: I must introduce you the rest of the party."

From the hall came clear Umi and an other girl's voice, who spoke with a very marked accent. Aska appeared to the door and related:

" Umi-sama and Tata-sama are quarreling again."

Once in hall, Stella saw Umi, dressed as Giselle, quarrel with a white coffee skinned girl, with a long braid and a vaguely Arabian dress. An other girl, very similar to this, tied a garland of flowers at the braid.

" Taty, looks here the beautiful job I has done: you now are very more fascinating."

The girl looked aghast her braid and howled undoing the garland:

" Tatra, what the fuck do you do! Do I seem you one that walks in the streets dressed in this way?!"

Tatra looked her sister for an instant, her eyes became watery and she whined:

" Taty you are so bad! Why do you always treat me so badly?"

" Ahem... sister, don't cry! Sorry if I have reacted in that way. C'mon, now it's enough Tatra: you know that tears are contagious, stop it or also I will begin to cry."

Too much late. After some second Tata burst in tears and embraced her sister.

Fuu cleared up her voice to draw the attention on her.

" I think that it is right do some introductions. Guys, these are Seiji and Stella Kisaragi, Maya Hayanami, Tsutomu Tadai, Rei Kashino, Mariko Nakasu, Tatsuya Hikari and Miwako Yamaguchi, my classmates. These are my friends: Ferio, Clef-sama, Presea, Ascot, Lafarga, Caldina, the young Aska, Sanyun, Lantis..."

" Oh my! That's cool!!"

Stella, Miwako, Maya and Mariko exclaimed and a rivulet of blood strained from their nose when Fuu showed them the mysterious knight in black armor. A girl dressed as a fairy and long deep blue hair became ahead with threatening air.

" Hey you, be far from Lantis! He is mine, mine, MINE!"

" ... Primera, Eagle, Geo, Zazu, Tatra and Tata. There are also Hikaru-san's brothers."

Was these Houojii-kun's friends?! Excluding Aska and Sanyun, everybody was older than them and be more interesting than they expect. Stella felt nibble by jealousy thinking that Fuu spent almost each week-end with some really cool boys and she wondered what that people finds in the boring Fuu: she at that time envied her.

The surprises didn't end, and the party was less boring than Stella expects: beyond Houojii-sensei and Ryuzaki-kun, there was too Caldina-sama to animate the party. In fact, after half hour Caldina got on the hall's table making flutter her scarf and said:

" Guys, who want do a beautiful game? It is called 'the first time' and it is very diffused in my country!"

" Cal! Goes down from there: if you fall could happen an accident to you and the child! What a degenerate mother. "

" Shut up Laffy! Will we play or not?"

" Which are the game's rules?"

Tatsuya asked. Tatra smiled and answered:

" Write on some notes things that are been made, for instance a journey or the meeting with a person; then extract one of these notes and in turn must be told the first time that it is been made that thing. It is a very amusing game because whoever doesn't say the truth will be punished."

After a quick consultation, they decided to do that game. Betsy reserved the assignment of write the notes. They were about to begin the game when the bell rang. Betsy went to the door and little after she returned in hall follows by two women: Eiriin and her Leann friend. Eiriin wore her usual green shaded glasses and a simple cornflower blue dress. Leann, instead, made show of her twenty years and her Belle Époque purplish red dress exalted her perfect forms; her red hair were picked with little white flowers. Clef and Eagle, as soon as they saw them, greeted them in an unknown tongue.

" It is not polite towards the others speak a language that they don't know. We are here to amuse us, not for job." Eiriin's voice sounded cold and without emotions, as always, " I Hope that doesn't annoy you the Leann's presence, but she has so much insisted that a party (and a fanfic. Ndr.) without her isn't a party."

Shut this brief parenthesis, they went back to the game. When she knew about the game, Leann said:

" I know this game, we do it often! I beg you; I could be the assistant that extracts the numbers, ops! The notes. Ok, the first topic is..."

For the first extractions there was not problems, but when it was begun to touch delicate themes - the first date with a boy, the first crush- the punishments began to become more frequent.

" Ok Fuu, it is your turn." Umi exclaimed" Tell us about yours first kiss."

Fuu blushed and stammered trying blatantly to lie:

" U-Umi-san! I haven't kissed a boy, ever!"

" Liar!" Caldina added" All we have seen you, also Clef!"

" Clef, I would not ever have expected it from you!"

" Ferio, try to put yourself in my shoes: if I have not done it, Caldina would have published my journal!"

" Is it possible that in /my house/ somebody couldn't a bit of privacy?! If I know that you have done it still, I swear that I kick out everybody!"

" Ferio, calm down Ferio: by now what it has made is made, we go beyond. Now it's Hikaru-san's turn."

Hikaru thought an instant and told:

" I don't remember when I have given my first kiss, however I am almost sure that I have given it to my mother."

Everybody looked her amazed. Mariko cleared up her voice and explained with tact:

" When we speak about 'first kiss', we mean the first time that you have kissed a boy... lips against lips."

" Yes: lips against lips, tongue against tongue, and things of that kind."

Tata ended with the delicacy of an elephant. Masaru and Kakeru started at that explanation: how that woman could speak at their pure and innocent little sister in those terms? Of sure the question had its utility. Hikaru thought again a bit and admitted:

" To be sincere I have given the my first kiss to... mmmph..."

Quickly Lantis and Eagle blocked Hikaru to say their names and so avoid a shedding of blood: they didn't miss the Shidou brothers' murderous glance. Finally the turn of Leann came and her descriptions were known to be very detailed. Eiriin sighed and said shaking her hand:

" Leann, you have told these stories a lot of times, and each time you don't save up the particular: then now be quiet and extract a new note."

" You are bad! They don't know my stories! Therefore: it wasn't beautiful day, and I went back in college after the summer holidays..."

Leann's was more that detailed and it lasted three good quarters of hour, but at the end of the story the guests was grow tired to sit and they gave beginning to the dances: Caldina had opened the dances and Lafarga had made her sit again because in her conditions she couldn't do such things. Seiji tried to be close to Fuu, but he was not as close as it was Ferio; Stella meanwhile flirted with Lantis and Primera was attached at him like a limpet on the rock and she launched her fiery withering looks; Masaru and Eagle didn't lose Hikaru, considering her conditions it was not good to let her loose in that way; Umi split up her attention between Clef, who was on the couch with Eiriin, and Ascot; Rei and Tatsuya did the lovesick suitor with Tatra and Tata; Leann proclaimed herself the party's entertainer. Hikaru felt dizzy and Eagle took her to the flight.

" Hikaru, are you all right?"

" Yes. I think so: I feel just a bit dizzy, don't worry Eagle-chan."

The young commander was on the point to say something, but Masaru's grim face made to him to change idea.

" It will be better that you sit down, or you go out in garden to take a mouthful of cool air: it is strange that you have felt bad, you haven't drunk."

After the Dance Betsy put on some slow dances and she united to the teenagers. Caldina had dragged her husband in the center of the hall, and their resembled much more a tango; Geo had invited Kuu; Lantis danced with Primera and Stella with Eagle; Mariko, Miwako and Maya with the three Shidou brothers; Seiji had tried to throw between his arms Fuu and so be able open his heart, but Ferio had tightened her to him immediately and seemed to don't have intention to let her go.

' I don't like the way in which he touches her ' Seiji thought in a pang of jealousy 'but more I don't like how they are close.'

Ferio tightened his beloved possessively and taking advantage of the lights off, he kissed her with passion. Suddenly he heard somebody whistle and the lights were switched on: it was Caldina. The others confined to do from the very noisy observations.

" At my judgment and at the light of my experiences," Leann said maliciously. " You two already have overcome from time the 'Platonic phase' of your relationship. And don't deny it because on these things nobody could fool me."

" Oh oh oh! Those two are only impatient, it is all here the matter."

Caldina added between a whistle and the other. Betsy dried her eyes and said:

" All her mother, she is all her mother! Dear Fuu, I am proud of you!"

" Tee hee..." Umi snickered " Fuu, I would not ever have imagined that you are able of do those things in public. It's true that you and Ferio will get married, yet..."

" What?!"

Seiji howled upset, and he wasn't the only: even his sister, and his friends, and the girls were upset as much as he, in more he had the broken heart. Were Fuu and that Ferio engaged?! How could she have hide it, how she hadn't been able to tell him one word about it?! With his tail between his legs, Seiji went to the refreshments' table and filled a glass with sangria.

Around Midnight everybody was get drunk rotten (I make notice that, excluding Aska-sama and Sanyun, all the protagonists are of age. Ndr) except Aska, Sanyun, Eiriin, Hikaru, Caldina, Betsy, Geo and Satoru. Umi and Leann were about to perform in a strip tease humming  ' Nine weeks and half 's theme and Clef had given beginning to a dance slightly obscene.

" Mmh... perhaps I have exaggerated with rum... I have understood, the vodka has caused this general drunkenness! de Chammanselle-sama, does your friend always behave so?" 

Betsy asked pointing out Leann wild as a Bacchante. Eiriin sighed and shake her head:

" No, worse: I don't know why she today has held back so much. Usually her parties are very worse than this. I am inclinable to think that Leann has added some of her infamous secret ingredients in the drinks."

Eagle and Lantis, embraced, sang a low dive's song; the two drunken approached Hikaru and sat close to her. Eagle laid a hand on her shoulder:

" Hey hich! switnes, whitsh intentions hav for this hich! nait?"      

" I houp that ya won want hich! do us sliip alon! The last taim we has enjoyoid much hich! we fhree."

Lantis continued lacing an arm to girl's neck. Their pestilential breaths wrapped her in an intoxicating cloud.

" Cough! Take yourself off immediately: it is enough smell your stink breath to make me feel bad! Lantis from you I would not have ever expected a such behavior!"

" Way hich hich! do u pei a'tenshon ounli tu him?" Eagle exclaimed angry " Dere is me tuu! 'N' also I kuld be the hich! beibi's fader hich!"

" Bat wot de hich! Hel saiz Eagle! /I/ hich! am de baby's fader! Double hich!"

" BURP! /u/ wot the Hel sayz! I hich! ri'memba that we hav ******* alwez oll hich! and three togetha, therefore the poss'bilitiz ar 'fiftififti! U, stjupid hich! je'k!"

" Howewa I em hich! bett'r than u. Rait 'karu?"

"U r bett'r than hich! mi only tu du the sissy! Muv ewei: u stink laik a pig in hi't!"

Lantis got up from the couch and staggering placed opposite his friend.

" 'N' /u r/ a pig in heat, be fa' from hic! mai girl! 'karu, du we go tu anjoi us apstea' a li'l bit?"

Finished the Kailu throwing to him the girl. Hikaru realized that her elder brother -one of the few to be not drunk- was looking aghast that scene: she must do something or there it would have been a public shedding of blood. Also Betsy was worried: the party had taken an unexpected fold and the things were escaping from her hands. Also Eagle got up and grabbed Hikaru's other harm.

" Friend, shi's not ounly yo'z, shi'z tuu mine! Hikaru, I hich! have a betta' ai'dia: I nou som nice pleis'z in toun."

" Hey! You tw! Letz go hich! our li'l siste'!"

" Ah-a hich! Der'for u hav bean to seduce li'l Hikaru! Masaru, atta't dem!"

The two brothers threw themselves like furious buffalos against the two boys, whom let Hikaru and were prepared to the clash. The others had done a circle around the brawl and supported who one and who the other side and soon also the other boys joined them. Betsy looked aghast her Sèvres china's collection shatter with the glass cupboard; somebody was cuted and the carpet had gotten dirty with blood. At that sight, Leann got on the table and shouted:

" Blood! Blood! Stronger that punch! With that kick you wouldn't hurt a baby!"

Satoru and Geo exchanged a glance and tried to separate the fighters. It was not easy and they had to drag them in garden to cool their boiling spirits in the first snow.

" Masaru, Kakeru, you has disappointed me: not only you drank like a fish, but you have given beginning to a brawl!"

" Bat Satoru! dose tw..."

" Those two are get drunk as much as you; and it has been the alcohol to speak, not they. Now you apologize with Lantis-sama, Eagle-sama, but above all with Houojii-sensei and to Fuu to have ruined the party and broken the glass cupboard!"

 The two boys grumbled some apologies but the tension had not grown loose. Betsy had a genial idea and suggested the vision of an old tape. The people reentered at home and settled in front of the TV, while Betsy took a tape: she took the first that she finds and without read the label, she inserted it in the tape player. The first scene was a candid camera and Betsy must admit that that was one of her favored hobbies. The second scene had recovered from the high and was settled in a bedroom.

Fuu and Ferio hit the door to open it, without result.

" At this point I think that it's better that I sleep on the floor. Could you give me a blanket Fuu?"

Fuu searched for a long time in the closet and said:

" I think that mama has taken away intentionally the blankets, that woman is impossible: neither Umi-san neither Caldina-san could have thought a such thing."

The girl opened the closet's shutters and whispered:

" Could you turn while I change?  I think that the only solution is to sleep together: sleep on the floor in December isn't healthy and... and my bed is not big as yours..."

" Ahem... you are right: besides in few month we'll do it often... share the same bed I mean."

Fuu nodded and changed turning the shoulders to the boy, she then gave to him a pajamas.

" This is a Consuelo's gift, but she misses the size often: it is at least three times mine."

" Do you really want that I wear /this thing/?"

" Do you want sleep with that suit? For me it's ok, but you must take off your socks."

" To be sincere my intention wasn't to sleep..."

Ferio admitted rubbing Fuu's sides. Fuu giggled and encircled his neck with her arms.

" Ferio, you won't want that mother win! However it is better go to bed."

Ferio made a desolate face and slipped under the covers close to his fiancée. Fuu squeezed to her Prince and caressed his cheeks.

" Why do you have cut your hair?"

" Your mother: it has been a true torture. Why do you ask? Don't you like it?"

" I was curious. However I must admit that mama is skilled with the scissors, I hadn't recognized you: you know, when I have seen you have thought that you are a model! This haircut suits much you, you at an air... more princely!" 

Fuu snickered; Ferio made a grimace and added with provocative voice:  

" Yet you could wear the underwear that Umi has given you instead of this pajamas!"

" Ferio! But... are things to say to an innocent girl like me?!"

Fuu scolded him still laughing. The boy tightened her to him and kissed her with passion.

" 'An girl innocent'? Don't tell foolishness, you, beautiful tempter."

Ferio kissed her again, while he unbuttoned her pajamas' jacket exposing to the moonlight her breast's white skin; then, very slowly, he spread tenders kisses on her neck and on her throat to go back still on her face. Fuu sighed aroused when she felt her ear left's lobe wrapped by a hot dampness and his hands caress her slender sides.

" Ferio... so you tickle me..."

Ferio didn't say anything, he confined to look at her smiling and he kissed her deeply while one of his hands...

" AAAAARRGGHHHHH!!!!!"

Fuu and Ferio jumped standing and covered the TV with their bodies and nobody could see it: being spied in their moments of mutual tenderness was intolerable, but their love's most carnal display were straight set to the public mockery was too much! The other booed when the scene was cuted in the most interesting part. Leann sulked and mumbled:

" It's no fair! Just now that the affair became interesting!"

" Oops! I mistake the tape."

Betsy said, she-devil's horns and a tail appeared on her head bottom.

" How could you have done me this?! You, villainous mother!"

" Betsy, you mustn't do it! Luckily best part of us are so drunk that tomorrow will have a void of memory: if it isn't so, Fuu would be in big troubles!"

" Guys, I haven't done it intentionally!"

" Don't you have done it intentionally? How you explain this tape!"

" I could not believe that in my room there is a hidden television camera! I will have the terror to change me!"

Fuu said between the tears. Ferio embraced her to soothe her while the tape flew in the garden.

The following morning, Seiji got up with a terrible headache and the broken heart: he didn't remember what had happened after have drunk the sangria, only the vague memories of a brawl and an erotic film.

After a cold shower, he looked in the mirror: his face was not gorgeous, he had waked up from few and he was legionary from the biggest drunk of his life. Once recovered a more presentable look, he observed himself to understand what there is in him of wrong: silky black hair, so black to seems blue; the most beautiful almond shaped eyes, black as onyx, which sparkle like lakes of high mountain; thin lips with a fine shape and a smooth and hairless skin. Besides he had one of the better tempers in the world: kind, respectful, devoted.

" What have that Ferio that I don't have?"

Following Monday in the Saint Anne Institute was spoken about one thing: Houojii-senpai's engagement. The girls wondered how it was possible and, when they saw the photos done at the party, the more pregnant question was why such guy was with that bookworm. 

" Eh, guys: so the world goes."

Betsy had answered raising the eyes from a wedding dresses' magazine.

The story stayed in the gossips' first positions for many months: the only event could rival with it was the more and more evident Hikaru's pregnancy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What do you think about this chapter? I hope that you have enjoyed to read it as I have enjoyed me write it ^ _ ~*!

The scene that I have written with more tenderness is the one in which Betsy tells to Hikaru that she is pregnant: it is a small tribute to my first theatrical role. In the original is it a doctor who announces the girl's pregnancy and the one that ask "what means pregnant?" is the girl's mother: I interpreted the girl and -in the fiction- I didn't know what I have done to have made my mother become angry so much! lol!!! I have chosen Hikaru for different reasons: 

1° her naiveté makes more amusing the scene;

2° I has wondered how would have reacted her three hyper protective brothers;

3° she love both Eagle and Lantis and this complicate the situation because... read again with attention the dialogue and you'll understand what I mean ;) I have decided to do a competition that falls off December 13: who do you want be Hikaru's baby's father? You will be to choose the future dad! 

 Thank you to all those that has supported me until now and continues to read my stories!

Pat-chan


	6. chapter 6

I know that you have awaited this chapter with anxiety, you finally will have the answers that for months have bothered you: how will be Ferio and Fuu's marriage, with Betsy, Cal and Umi free? But above all, /who is/ Hikaru's baby's father?? The votes have led to a unanimous choice: if you preferred the excluded... well, you must vote him!

A last note: this chapter seems more serious than the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**My Daughter is Marrying A Prince From A Different World!?**

**Part 6°: My daughter's wedding, in other words. .. the marriage of the XXI° Century!!!**

Everything was ready for the big day: October xx 2001 had come. The voyage at board the NSX was pleasant and the travelers spent the hours of vigil in different way: only the old Hiro didn't move from his cabin, and he always repeated the usual same boring story:

" ... My granddaughter is marrying a Prince from a different world... my granddaughter is marrying a Prince from a different world... my granddaughter is marrying a Prince from a different world... my granddaughter is marrying a Prince from a different world... my granddaughter is marrying a Prince from a different world...  "

" He's just an old sclerotic."

With this words, Betsy had liquidated the problem while she changed the diapers to Louise, called Lou: in September's first week, Betsy had given birth to her third daughter, a beautiful baby of 3 kilograms and 2, fat and red. Also Hikaru had had a baby girl in August, Alice: after an accurate DNA test, Lantis had resulted to be the father; Eagle initially was sad, but he would have become Alice's godfather for the sephirian ceremony of Omisettab. Caldina, instead, had given Lafarga a male, Yaris: for the first time the tough Commander of the Royal Guards weep.

" Also I cried when I have seen Alice! Even if then we didn't know who her father was!"

Eagle admitted. Hikaru laughed:

" Don't worry Eagle-chan: the next will be yours!"

" Actually..." the commander said blushing "my and Lantis' wish has always been to have an our child: we have tried a lot of times, but for two men it is impossible."

" Cheer up, Eagle-chan! You will see that we will find a solution."

" Oh Hikaru-chan! You don't know how I envy you: become mother has been my more secret wish!"

Eagle said in tears embracing the redhead. The others showed their disgust with bestial sounds and vomit. Lantis continued to cradle Alice saying nothing, but a light flush reddened his cheeks. 

" The passengers are informed that in ten minutes we'll land to the interplanetary port of Sephiro, we therefore beg the passengers to go back in their seats and to lace the safety belts. The commander, instead, is begged to let go that child and to go back here in commands room!"

Communicated Geo through the loudspeaker. Eagle sigh and after have kissed Hikaru, Lantis and Alice's head, he went to the commands room.

In the big open space in front of the airport, was collected a jubilant crowd which awaited Sephiro's future queen's arrival: the guards could hardly hold back the people. When Fuu, Hikaru and Umi went out, the crowd cheered and threw flowers to the three girls. Lafarga drew near them and said:

" Welcome back! The Prince has ordered me to escort you up to the palace; we'll spend about five days. You get on that coach, while you, Fuu... pardons! While you, Highness, will travel with your parents and your sisters on the other one. During the trip we will stop in some villages, therefore you mustn't move away from the procession during the stops."

When everything had settled on the carriages, the wedding procession set out.

In each village the Magic Knights had greeted with enthusiasm and the chiefs village organized parties in their honor. 

" It is incredible!" Kuu said a day " Everywhere we go, the people take care of us with kindness: Sephiro is really a wonderful place. I'm sorry we won't visit Fuu very often."

" It is not a very big problem: when also your planet will be a part of the Confederation, come to Sephiro will be very easier."

Geo said chewing a bit of chocolate cake. Ruriko Ryuzaki united to the topic.

" How? Before we leave, the news has talked very vaguely about this. Sincerely I am a bit afraid of this Confederation. And what if it decides to declare war to the Earth? My beloved Takeo would be forced to leave!"

" Don't worry, Mrs. Ryuzaki: oddly, some representatives think that the Prince an Magic Knight of Wind's marriage could help much. Even, the Governor of Amnemi was the first to support this thesis, who is one of the more important members: nobody dares contradict that girl."

Betsy, meanwhile, thought to something else: she had known that the marriage's organization had been entrusted to the Prime Minister, and she didn't like it. She had decided that if the things were not like she wanted, she would have dismantled everything and restarted: in those months she had wrote to Caldina, and in her letters she gave exact indications for the preparations.

Before left from the last stage, half day far from the castle, Fuu was prepared for the bride's delivery's ceremony.

" Oh... this has been my childhood dream: a princely marriage..."

Betsy and Ruriko had commented drying their tears. After a long delay, Fuu got out of inn: the green taffeta dress with floral embroideries, was refined by an immense shawl of transparent silk; the hair had been picked in six braids and stopped by a diadem. Lafarga helped the bride to get on a horse, and to her upset glance, he answered:

" I am sorry, but it is the tradition: even if you come from an other world, Kaal has wanted to follow the sephirian traditions, forgetting your mother's indications."

" _WHAT??!!"_

Betsy exclaim hearing that: therefore was it so? If Kaal wanted the war, he would have had war. 

' _I couldn't allow to that fishy guy to ruin my... Fuu's ideal wedding! '_

The wedding procession came to the castle in the first afternoon. Ferio approached to Fuu and, took her by hers waist, he made her descend from horse holding her and kissing her passionately.

" Hey! You two! Take a room! If want you we pay the bill too, but for God's Charity take a room!"

Howled Betsy and Umi. The couple separated blushing.

Betsy examined aghast the chapel and the ballroom's decorations: ribbons, garlands and tablecloths were violet and black and the flowers had withered; the curtains were purple and abundant of gold.

" What is this? It's a marriage, not a funeral! I had said that the decorations and the curtains must be peach, cream and wisteria pink; that the flowers must be gardenias, lilies and colored tulips, tea roses and orange blossom with ferns and maidenhair fern! Who has done this... this subspecies of funeral?!"

" I have been, Lady Elizabeth: in Sephiro violet and black are the colors used for the wedding."

" It is not true!" Caldina said with a hand on the side while with the other supported Yaris" In Sephiro the colors used for a marriage are gold and crimson; in Cizeta we use orange and saffron; in Pharen, instead, cobalt and gold; on Earth and Autozam the colors are chosen by the bride!"

" Gold and crimson could be ok, but these is disgusting! You have an awful taste, Kaal: so shining with gold and purple, decadent and vulgar."

" I am sorry, madam, it is too late to do again all the decorations."

" Ok, I understand." Betsy turned toward the maids and said," Whoever wants to change the decorations, raise a hand." 

Everybody lifted the hand.

" If we work hard, for the wedding's day everything will be ready." Said the head maid " Girls, to the job: for tomorrow these filths will be burns. You, Asteria, warn the gardeners to pick up the flowers required by Lady Elizabeth and the tailors to do cream, wisteria pink and peach decorations! Fast with those hands!"

Fuu placed the hands on her cheeks and her mouth became a round o: so many wonder had moved by the sight of the wedding dress prepared by the royal tailors.

" Oh my God! It seems gotten out from a Klimt's picture!"

Silk in dense gilded and motley embroideries, that reproduced bunches of flowers and stylized shoots; spiral and circular themes alternated to some interwoven silver square. The sleeves of smooth silk hemmed of lace and the thick veil of golden yellow encores struggled with the dress' rigidity, made rigid by the embroideries and by the starch.

" The dress is almost ready: you owe only try on it and we do the last revisions. I hope that you have not grown slim or fattened up: for the sizes the tailors are been based on a your dress. C'mon, now try on it."

Fuu nodded and went in the next room with Umi and Hikaru. Fuu used more than half hour to wear the dress. Umi opened the door.

" Ta-dah!"

Fuu advanced blushing while Hikaru, behind of her, followed her humming a wedding march. At once the tailors had checked the dress' size and the details.

" Fortunately the size is perfect, it needs only make smaller some buttonhole and complete the train's embroideries."

The head-tailor said relieved. Few after, Betsy and Caldina came with their last-born; Fuu took her little sister and kissed her forehead.

" Well waked up Lou-chan! Do you like my wedding gown?"

The baby smiled and shook the arms in approval.

" Well, I must admit that the dress is better than the decorations," Betsy said " However I am sorry for our dress: with all the work that I have done to find the proper cloth and to remember grandmother Elisabeth's dress' pattern! You know, my grandmother bought it in a famous studio of Paris. Unfortunately the original has gone lost: when I was child my dream was to marry my charming Prince with that dress."

"I if want, after the ceremony will put it, mama. However, what is this tale of the decorations?"

Fuu asked and Betsy told what had happened in the ballroom.

Arosa was furious: the following day there would have been the wedding between the Prince and that Magic Knight and this prevented her from sleep. So the young lady wandered through the hallways of the castle in tries to restores and to vent her anger. She smiled to a soldier walked; she crossed the inner gardens and the courtyard in which the festoons and the ribbons of satin and the flowers remembered her wedding that was not hers. Arosa quickened the pace raising the look at three moons that illuminated the objects with a pale yellow light and she walked toward the parvis; she went up the stairway and crossed the portico torturing her dressing gown's sleeve's edge. 

What could she do, if don't undo, at least to postpone the marriage? That story had ridicule her in front of all the ladies and the nobles of Sephiro: she, Arosa Wasserfest, belonged to one of most important Sephiro's families and didn't can and didn't want that a lower social class' girl, and deriving from an other world, humiliates her in that way. Sure, Fuu Houojii was a Magic Knight, one of that world's savior; however she also was one of Princess Emeraude's murderers, Prince Ferio should have moved away such a woman, not marry her. Besides nobody knew how in the Other World the marriages are settled, if her family has a title or not: from what she had understood, Arosa knew that Mr. Houojii didn't approve the marriage of his son with Lady Elizabeth.

While she was absorbed in these thoughts, Arosa came before the door of the royal tailoring. After some instant of hesitation, she opened the door and entered: lucent with gold, the wedding dress made show of itself near a window. Arosa drew near the dress and placed a hand on the embroidered bodice.

" You would have been better on of me: that flat girl wouldn't be able to show your beauty."

The woman said playing with a ribbon. A thought crossed her mind and her smiled asymmetrically. Raising an eyebrow, Arosa looked for an exact object with her black-violet eyes.

Arosa examined satisfied the work just finished and could sleep quietly.

The guests chatted while they waited: Clef would have celebrated the ceremony with Primera's aid; Ferio tried to relax playing with Lou. Lantis laid a hand on his shoulder.

" Nervous?"

Ferio nodded shaking a toy; Lou extended her hands to grab it and she frowned when Ferio moved it away a little bit. 

" I wonder why they take so much time: wear that dress mustn't be so hard!"

" Ferio Ferio... " Besty sighed shaking her head " it is a tradition that the bride is late. Don't be so tense or you won't do anything this night!"

The woman concluded winking. The Prince blushed furiously and opened the mouth for answer, but Arosa, who ran toward the altar, attracted his attention.

" Highness! Highness! There has been a serious accident and the ceremony must be postponed."

" What's happened to Fuu?!"

" To that... to the Magic Knight of Wind nothing, but the wedding gown..."

" Ferio, could you take care of Lou while I go to see what is happened?"

Betsy said handing the child to the young man; she then went toward the tailoring.

Fuu, still in underwear, cried on the shreds of her wedding dress: somebody had cut the laboriously embroidered fabric and made the dress useless. Hikaru, Umi and Aska, who were the bridesmaids, tried to soothe the bride. Tatra examined the dress.

" It must be been anybody that hinders the marriage... do you have some idea?"

" Who could do such a thing?" Hikaru said, " Here in palace everybody loves Fuu-chan!"

" Perhaps I know who could be been to do this..."

Aska said thoughtful. Everybody looked her waiting her revelation. The Pharenian Empress cleared up her voice and declared solemnly:

" Lady Arosa Wasserfest: if you think over a little bit, you would remember that she has always wanted marry Prince Ferio and this could be her revenge."

The girls looked amaze and then nodded: Arosa was the only person to be able to destroy Fuu's dress, but they were missing the proofs. 

Betsy entered the room asking what was happened. Tata told her that the wedding gown was useless and that the marriage must be postponed; they said her also that Arosa was suspected.

" And now? What do we do?"

Betsy thought about along, and then she thundered:

" The marriage will take place or my name isn't Elizabeth Houojii Foster! Presea, in my room there is a big beige box: take it here."

After an hour Betsy went back in chapel.

" Now everything is ok, Fuu and my husband wait behind the door."

Clef nodded and Yuriko, Fuu's aunt, started to play the wedding march with her violin.

The doors opened and Aska advanced bringing a pillow with two rings; after her, Hikaru and Umi strewed petals of rose and orange blossom on the red carpet. Their dresses were wisteria pink; the floating skirts of silk had sewn the bodice few centimeters under the breast and descended with delicate pleats; some delicate floral embroidery decorated the edge and the sleeves, which ended with lace at the elbow. Seichiro and Fuu followed them about ten steps behind them. Seichiro wore a classic tuxedo and cried noisily.

" Dad, a bit of composure."

Fuu whispered. Her dress' ivory silk rustled harmoniously and the veil hemmed with satin covered gently her face. The neckline shows the breast more than the due and the bodice, covered in the central side with embroideries and crystals, lets uncovered the back. Also the shoulders were bare, and the slightly puff sleeves ended with a bow of satin to cover the forearms with silk and lace. On the wide skirt and on the train had repeated the same theme of the bodice; the hair were picked graciously and a curl fell on her right shoulder; the veil, that was two meters longer than the train, had held back by a diadem. Ferio felt to be missing the breath.

Always crying, Seichiro handed Ferio his daughter's hand and sat near his wife. Clef cleared up his voice.

" In this day we don't only join a man and a woman who are in love, but also two different worlds. Ferio Prince in these four years has governed alone this world, but since today Sephiro will have a new queen, whose helps will be fundamental for the world's welfare. All the people love the three Magic Knights, and everybody approves that the Magic Knight of Wind, Fuu Houojii, becomes queen. Now take your right hand."

The couple nodded and joined their right hands. Primera handed a ribbon to Clef; the Mage wrapped the ribbon around the bridegroom and bride's hands for three times.

" Now repeats my words."

Ferio nodded again and Fuu breathed deeply.

" I have chosen thee as my life mate..."

" I have chosen thee as my life mate..."

"... and with this solemn oath I tie my destiny to thyne..."

"... and with this solemn oath I tie my destiny to thyne..."

"... be my witnesses the God of Flames, the God of Waters and the God of Skies..."

"... be my witnesses the God of Flames, the God of Waters and the God of Skies..."

"... before those I love, vow thou eternal loyalty and love..." 

"... before those I love, vow thou eternal loyalty and love..." 

"... support in the difficulty and smile in the joy..."

"... support in the difficulty and smile in the joy..."

"... guide in the desperation as in the hope..."

"... guide in the desperation as in the hope..."

"... to be thy brother, thy friend and thy lover..."

"... to be thy sister, thy friend and thy lover..."

"... since today to the day in which the Fate will part us and beyond..."

"... since today to the day in which the Fate will part us and beyond..."

"... I, Ferio Costant Xepphirine, will be thy husband."

"... I, Fuu Houojii, will be thy wife."

Aska gave the pillow with the rings and Primera there scattered a sparkling powder. Clef took the pillow and set it before the couple. Ferio took the smaller ring; he kissed it and said:

" With this ring, I marry thou."

And he slipped it in the left ring finger of Fuu. Fuu repeated Ferio's gestures and said:

" With this ring, I marry thou."

Ferio raised the veil; he then took a chalice full of wine and he drank a sip. Ferio drew near to Fuu and kissed her gently. Fuu initially felt the sweet taste of the wine on his lips, and she suddenly felt the liqueur fill her mouth and descend in her throat. A single red ruby drop got out of her lips to flow along her neck and her breast and disperse in the neckline. Clef took the newlywed couple's hands and announced solemnly:

" Lets you introduce you Their Royal Highnesses, King Ferio Costant Xepphirine II and Queen Fuu Xepphirine."

The guests got up and clapped; Seichiro continued to cry on his wife's shoulder, while Betsy smoked a cigarette quietly. Kuu, with her reflex, was busy with the marriage's photos; and a troupe of Autozam's national broadcast did the wedding's shooting.

The party lasted for four hours and in the center of room the newlywed couple danced.

" I can't believe it!" Fuu whispered holding her new husband " it seems still a dream: I... your wife!"

" It is not a dream, Fuu-chan: it is the reality. Now, even Kaal and your grandfather could part us: you are my as I am your."

Fuu laughed and turned the head toward the tables: her parents danced to the edge of the dance floor, Hikaru with Eagle, Umi with Ascot, Caldina with Lafarga and Kuu with Geo. Lantis looked at Alice, Yaris and Lou playing on the carpet; Hiro and Zazu were doing a drinking game.

" Look them." Ferio said pointing the mechanic and the grandfather "I understand that your grandfather drink to forget this day; but Zazu, why he drink?"

" Because he enjoys in this way, my Prince."

" 'My Prince?' Knight, must I remember you that I'm not more a Prince, but a King?"

" And must I, Highness, remember you that beyond Knight, now I am Queen?"

" Sure not, Mrs. Queen."

" Good, Mr. King!"

The couple looked in each other's eyes and burst in laugh.

After five hours, the waiters brought the wedding cake and the guests were enjoyed throwing it on the bride: Fuu tried to escape hiding behind Ferio, and at the end also he became covered with whipped cream, sponge and custard. After one hour, the newlywed couple left the ballroom.

" Yes yes, yes yes yes: go, go. We know very well that you won't sleep this night!"

Caldina exclaimed half drunk. Betsy leaned against her friend and added:

" Don't worry Cal: I have arranged half dozen of micro cameras in their room. Tomorrow we'll see the performance."

" Mama!"

Fuu and Ferio exclaimed blushing. Betsy laughed and admitted that it was a joke: they could too check, there were not hidden micro cameras in their rooms. Seichiro kissed crying his daughter's forehead and he wished her good night.

" It is a miracle that today has not fainted! But my honey has cried like a fountain all day long."

Betsy said cradling Lou. The guests said goodbye to the newlywed couple and continued to celebrate until dawn.

Fuu ran along the hallway lifting her skirt with a hand, and Ferio followed few distant.

" If I catch you...."

" If do you catch me what?"

Fuu replied laughing: as soon as left the ballroom, she had begun that game, a bit childish, but very seductive. Ferio followed his wife toward their chambers, decided to don't catch her before have reached their destination. Fuu leaned against the door and waited her husband laughing; Ferio reached her and kissed her with passion caressing her sides.

" Caught!"

He whispered husky and lifted her in his arms; Fuu laced an arm around his neck and with the free hand opened the door. He entered and with a kick shut the door; in few footsteps he reached the bed and there lets fall his young wife. As soon as Fuu hit the mattress, a noise as of bells filled the room.

" What was that?"

Fuu asked taking off her shoes. Ferio lifted an edge of the cover and peeked under the bed.

" Cowbells. I wonder who and when has done such a thing: with all the people that have came here in these days. We must remove them if we don't want that anybody hears us."

Fuu sighed: the game's excitement had faded away in few minutes. The young wife leaned a hand on the cover and felt something strange.

" Also here there is something strange..."

And with a quick and elegant gesture she opened the bed: the sheets were smeared with something of sticky and muddy. No, they were more than one substance and the appearance was oddly well known. Fuu took a bit of the light brown substance and sniffed it; she then tasted it.

" But this is peanut butter! And this... is chocolate cream... blueberries jam... strawberries syrup... flour... sugar... salt... rice and... ice cream? We must change the sheets too!"

" First we take off these bells from under the bed, we then will change the sheets."

Fuu nodded and was slipped under the bed: cowbells of each size were hung to the mattress and to take off them they used three quarters hour. Finished this job, Fuu took some clean sheets from the settle and changed the bed. Ferio went in the bathroom and said:

" Hey, it is ready also a warm bath! Do you want clean yourself before go to sleep?"

" A-ha! And then with all the cake that they have thrown me on a bath is perfect. Ferio, could unbutton my dress?"

Ferio began to unbutton the bodice and to kiss her neck.

" Mmmm... you taste of cake! You are so good that I would eat you in a bit!"

He exclaimed bite her playful. Fuu suppressed other laughter hardly and let the dress slips along her body; she then turned and kissed her husband.

" Now I take a bath, meanwhile you think about something funny. Wait me Mr. King."

" Fuu-chan, you are bad!"

Ferio answered doing a face. Fuu laughed, entered the bath and closed the door. Fuu relaxed in the big, marble tub; the warm water was a panacea after the wedding's fatigue and the tension and gave her the necessary energies for the night. She sighed turning and closed her eyes: a smile appeared on her lips to the thought of what there would have been. A whole life with the man that she loved more than anything and surely their love would have born fruit: Fuu didn't want to know when and how many children they would have had, she cared it only that Ferio was her children's the father. 

A noise swayed her from those thoughts.

" Good evening, Mrs. Queen: you had asked me to think about something funny and I have had a genial idea. And then also I am stained with cake."

Ferio got away the bathrobe and he plunged in the tub; then he pulled his wife against him and kissed her left temple. Fuu leaned on his muscular chest and sighed happily, while he laced his arms around her waist.

" What are you thinking?"

" I'm thinking about the children that we will have."

" Oh, I understand." Ferio said disappointed " I hope that it happens as later as possible: I don't like brats and I want to have you all for myself."

" Selfish. So we don't need you-know-what. Whatever is your idea, give up: this night we'll sleep. Besides don't you have thought about what people could think? Everybody will give me the fault, not to your selfishness."

Fuu mumbled crossing the arms. Ferio kissed her cheek.

" Yes, I am a damn selfish and I don't want to give up you-know-what. It is only... do you have seen Cal? Since when she has had Yaris, she is always nervous for the few sleep, she complains that she is not able to grow thin and quarrels each day with Lafarga: I don't want that we two make their end. I want only avoid the nighttime feeds, the diapers and everything else for the longer time possible."

" Who tell you that I am like Caldina-sama? My mother hasn't had one nausea and the day after Lou has born, she did joking in the school's field: yet have a child at her age has its risks."

" Uhm, perhaps the better thing is leave that the things follow their course. There is nothing more relaxing than a warm bath."

" Relaxed? It seems as if a part of you isn't relaxed..."

Fuu whispered feeling something hard press against her thigh; she turned around and kissed her husband deeply, she then looked at Ferio mischievous and raised an eyebrow.

" What have you in mind, Mrs. Queen?"

" Nothing, Mr. King: I thought about the better way to resolve this... ahem... /serious question of state/..."

She answered kissing Ferio again. Her right hand slipped on his chest, down to the waist and then stills more down. When he feels the touch of her fingers, Ferio shivered.

" Ah, temptress..."

One week after the marriage, the moment of the goodbyes had come: Seichiro, Kuu and many others must resume their job; Betsy was still in maternity, but to the Saint Anne she was needed for the autumn festival; Hikaru was matriculated to veterinary college and the attendance was obligatory; Umi, instead, was been engaged as model by Kuu's study. Ferio and Fuu had accompanied them to the airport.

" And now? When will we meet again?"

Seichiro asked crying. Betsy shook her head and extinguished the cigarette: her husband owed only faint and the day would have been perfect.

" Well, I don't know: it depends on the negotiations." Eagle told playing with Alice "This time we have carried you to Sephiro 'of smuggling', but to avoid risks in future, it's good wait."

" However you two could come to Earth when you want."

Umi said leaning on her suitcase. Ferio sighed:

" Not always: we now must consider the matters of state too. To come for Fuu-chan's birthday I have quarreled day and night with the Prime Minister, but we will try to come as more as possible."

" You take care of my baby girl" The old Hiro growled grim "And if I know that you have hurt her, dangerous or not, I come to take her back!"

" You are indeed an old sclerotic!" Betsy exclaimed, " I wonder how your wife stands you all the holy day!"

The old Mr. Houojii and his daughter-in-law quarreled for a quarter of hour. Fuu, her older sister and her father sighed: the grandfather and the mother would be been made war for their whole life.

" Now you must board." Fuu said sadly "Lou-chan, be a good baby girl. Kuu, could take care of mama also for me?"

" Certain little sis, but write me at least once a week: I care to have your news."

Fuu nodded and smiled, she then addressed to her parents.

" Dad... come on dad, don't cry: you now will teach Lou to play chess. Mama, thanks for all!"

" Duty, Fifì, I did only my duty of mother. And you..." Betsy laced an arm to the neck of Ferio and ruffled his hair with the elbow." tries to be delicate with Fifì: she still has this night's signs. One last thing: enjoy yourself, but I want to become grandmother as later as possible; you note of this."  

The young couple blushed. When they stopped saying goodbye their friends, the Houojii, the Ryuzaki and the Shidou got on the NSX.

* * * * *

_Dear mama, dad, Kuu and Lou,_

_How are you? We very well and here the things go fairly nicely: the only problem has been a monster that has attached Nema about ten days ago, but now it's all resolved and there has been only some roof broken down in all the village. The princesses of Cizeta soon will get married: Tata a foreign Marquis and Tatra an Aska's cousin, both would want you to also come to the marriage. Especially you, mama: they would want you to organize the party! Also Aska is been engaged, next month there will be the official announcement: after a hard fight, she has made abolish the law that forced the Crown Princess to marry a member of the imperial family. Now Aska will crown her dream of love with San Yun: I sincerely approve this decision, that boy is very intelligent and has the head on the shoulders, the ideal for that dizzy Aska._

_There we send a gift too: two stuffed Primera, one for Lou and one for Alice. They are our gift for their fifth birthday, a little bit late but in these days we haven't much time for our self: two days ago Fuu has beard, I attach the first photo of family too. Yes, now I am the dad of two gorgeous twins: Emeraude and Hiroyuki. They are both a little bit small, but the doctors have told me that it is ordinary for twins: but they eat, and much! Fuu said that they have inherited my appetite and that each time she's afraid that they empty her completely: but she has milk enough for the two wolf-cubbies and she haven't intention to engage a nurse. I would want you to come for the Omisettab, so we could spend some time together: we don't see since the last Christmas!_

_Now I must go: Mrs. Queen calls me._

_Kisses,_

_Ferio, Fuu, Emy and Hiro._

Betsy smiled and put the letter in her purse: they had received it the preceding week and she didn't read other. Kuu had done some photo's copies, so each of them had one. Betsy leaned the tests on the desk and began to correct them: she had the free hour and she had decided to use it in that way, also because in the afternoon she would have gone out with Hikaru and Umi to buy a gift to her two first grandchildren. The teacher peeped at the photo: Fuu, still in bed, held the twins in each arm and Ferio was sat near her, an arm around her shoulders. Fuu was smiling, but her smile was tired, the photo must be had snapped few hours after the birth.

" Granny Betsy... it sounds good!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Do you like this chapter? I hope yes, but this isn't the end of "my daughter...": in the epilogue we'll deepen the acquaintance with Lou, Yaris, , Emy and Hiro. Some anticipation? Ok, I feel good today, also because the upcoming Monday is my birthday (I write the 01-04-02, 4:02 Italian time): the Earth is a part of the Confederation; Emy and Hiro are sixteen years old and study at the Saint Anne, Lou has replaced her mother and teaches English. The cultural exchanges between terrestrial schools and of other planets are very diffused and I let you imagine what will happen in the epilogue ;)

Shortly, on the screens of your pc, "Epilogue: the school exchange, in other words... human or rabbits?!"

Pat-chan.


	7. epilogue

SORRY SORRY SORRY! I am a very moody girl and often I change idea: initially the epilogue must tell about Emi and Hiro in a school trip at Sephiro, but now I have changed idea. However the basic idea is the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**My Daughter is Marrying A Prince From A Different World!?**

**Epilogue: Reality won't change your love?**

Emeraude watched her reflection in the mirror: her expression was sad, almost worried, and her beautiful blue-green eyes were red and bright. The tears' traces were still on her cheeks.

She, Hiroyuki, Lou and other students were at Sephiro from about ten days: her schoolmates didn't know that she and her brother were Sephiro's crown princes and the teachers ignored the thing. Hiroyuki propped up that this was better, because the mixed marriages were considered indecorous and they would have had many problems at school if the others have known whom they were. It didn't bother Emeraude, instead: she liked much be considered a common girl. Also because, in this way, she had had the opportunity to have friends and live normally.

Nobody knew. At least they didn't know before that day.

King Ferio wasn't well; Queen Fuu was pregnant, and the baby must bear in those days. The audience with the terrestrial schools couldn't be postponed; so Emeraude had been forced to replace her parents.

" I envy Hiro," she said loosening her dress" as Clef's disciple and Sephiro's future Madoshi, he has avoided this trouble."

She didn't care what now their teachers and schoolmates thinks about her, she had just to bear their comments for four months and then she wouldn't have met them more. But her friends...

Their faces had impressed in her mind: amazement, surprise, and disappointment. Miwako and Isabella were astonished and Arashi was amazed. Joji was disappointed: surely because she had not told him who she was. During the reception, they had avoided her.

" It is comprehensible: they feel betrayed..."

Joji.... now the things between her and Joji would have changed and this hurt her more than everything: their relationship was weird, but they were in love.

" Now he won't want me more..."

Emeraude was wearing her nightgown, when she heard somebody squabble with one of her maids. Slipped in hurry and fury a robe, she went at the door.

" Do you want me let in yes or no?!"

" Are you crazy, sir? In the Princess' bedroom?! At this time of night!?"

" Lucile, what's this noise? You know well that tomorrow will be a very tiring day and... Joji!"

Emeraude exclaimed putting a hand on her mouth and watching the boy with wide eyes. Joji smiled and said:

" Caroline, tell at this pain in the neck to let me in: we must speak."

" Stop to call me Caroline: how many times I must repeat that my name is Emeraude?!"

" Ok, Caroline."

Joji teased. Emeraude was about to kick him in the shinbones when she remembered that Lucile was looking her: resumed her regal composure, she told her:

" Lucile, don't worry: Joji is... ahem... a dear friend, I have the situation under control."

" But, Your Majesty...."

" I have the situation under control! Now retire, if I will need you, I'll call you."

The lady bowed nervously and left.

" Goodness, you know how to do the princess very well! I have always thought of you as one of Cinderella's stepsisters."

" Saves up your remarks for an other occasion. Come in: didn't you want to speak me?"

Joji went in and closed the door, he then turned around and whistled:

" Wow, what a nice room! Miwako would go mad for such a thing."

" Maybe I could organize a pajama-party before leave. For girls only. Sit there; could I offer you something?"

Emeraude asked pointing out the couch, Joji nodded and sat on her bed. She took a bottle, two glasses and a bonbonnière from a closet: she offered him a full glass and a candy.

" Are you sure that they aren't poisonous?"

" Ah ah, I am laughing hard" Emeraude answered nervous" that is raisin wine, and these candies are typical of Austina, my father's native country."

Also Emeraude sat on the bed, chewing a candy nervously. Joji stroked the sheets and watched the canopy's curtains, he then stretched putting his hands under his head and said:

" Those curtains' cloth is fine, I like the way in which it falls and the pleats: what is it? Roughly it seems silk."

" If you like it so much, I can gotten some remnant. Even, as soon as I have some free time we go in the tailoring to raid some cloth; but if you have an interest for silk, you should go at Pharen."

Emeraude watched the blue-haired boy for a long time: even if they were together from almost ten months, Joji was still an enigma for her. She sighed and fell on the bed, her hands laced on her belly.

" You haven't come here to speak about my curtains."

" ... "

Emeraude sigh again and said bitterly:

" You're angry with me, aren't you? In a way I could understand why you are in a huff with me."

" Instead no, you don't understand it: you today have disappointed me so much. I thought that we had come at the point to tell everything to each other."

Joji said leaning on an elbow: he looked her impassive, as if he doesn't care much of her. Also Emeraude watched him, to let out the frustration that she felt she began to wrap a nightgown's lace around her left forefinger.

" Stop to look at me in that way, it is intolerable. And stop to think that the world turns as you want. If I haven't told you that I'm Sephiro's Princess, it is because I have very valid reasons." 

" Really? And what would they be?"

Joji puffed indifferent. Emeraude grabbed a pillow and tightened it at her breast.

" Would you have believed me?"

He glanced at her an instant; her eyelashes were again damps.

" ... You should have told me it equally. "

" I don't bear you when you do so, you are so odious! You think that things are easy, but you make a mistake. You make a big mistake."

" Looks who's talking: you talk in this way only because you are a princess!"

" I am sorry, Koizumi-san: I have not asked to be a princess! I... I want just live as an ordinary girl."

Emeraude exclaimed through the tears. Then she tightened the pillow and kept on:

" It isn't easy being Sephiro's Crown Princess, it isn't funny as it could seem: you don't have an instant of breath, your day is scanned by duties. You couldn't go out with your friends, couldn't go to see a movie or at the fairy park, couldn't have friends out of the castle... When my mother has sent Hiro and I on the Earth, for the first time I felt free to do what I wanted."

Joji looked Emeraude and felt a worm: she rolled on her stomach and hid her face in the pillow; her body shook with sobs. He got up setting] and laid a hand on her back.

" Emi, stop to cry: the tears aren't for you."

" Don't touch me! You won't ever understand what I feel! You, insensitive fool!"

Emeraude shouted striking him with the pillow. Joji, after an instant of dismay, took an other pillow and he defended: soon the two began a pillows fighting. While thousand white feathers circled in the air, Joji grabbed Emeraude wrists and pushed her against the mattress.

" I understand you if I don't love me more."

She said with eyes full of tears. He smiled and kissed her damps cheeks with tenderness.

" I came to ask you why you hadn't told me who you are."

" Then... won't this change the things between us?"

Joji bent down and kissed her. Emeraude melt in his embraced and wreathed her arms around his neck; she then cupped his face in her hands and drew him aside to look his eyes.

" This time I tell it. If you don't want to stop now, I warn you: after we won't be able to go back. Stay with me will change your life entirely; you will have.... some obligations and some limitations. Then, what do you decide?"

Joji looked her one instant.

" I won't stop."

Joji answered loosening her nightgown's ribbons: he smiled noticing that she didn't wear a bra. Emeraude pulled him upon her in a breath-taking kiss and began to unbutton his shirt with impatience.

" Emeraude-hime, your... oops! Excuse me."

" Clef, you dirty old man! Pervert! Maniac! Voyeur! Pig!! Go out of my room if you have dear your life!"

Emeraude howled fling at Mage each object that she found. Joji observed amused the scene.

" Highness, I couldn't imagine... I am here only to inform you that your mother is in labor! Your presence is necessary in your parents' chamber."

" It wasn't necessary storm in my room! Go out and let me dress!"

Clef nodded and went out painful. Emeraude took back her composure, kissed Joji and said:

" We'll keep on later, now I must go."

She got up, slipped robe and slippers and gave a quick brushed at her hair.

" Hey, waits. Couldn't show you so shabby: ParaKiss' image depends on you."

Joji said tying up again the nightgown. She went out and he followed her.

" Why do you follow me?" Emeraude asked, " This is a family's affair."

" I... ahem... I don't remember where my room is."

Emeraude sweat-drooped.

More they drew near the royal rooms; more Fuu's moans were loud. Joji was in a living room: on a couch, about ten children among two and fifteen years, waited timorous; Hiroyuki, Lou and a pink haired woman played poker; the previously guy read a book quietly; a green haired man walked back and forth nervously; other chatted with low voice. The green haired man noticed the couple and said:

" Emi, you're here: Fuu wanted you to be present at the birth. And who is that handsome young man with you?"

Joji was rearranged his jacket and, before Emeraude says a word, answered pointing Clef:

" I am Joji Koizumi, an Emeraude's friend: I was arguing with her about the next fashion collection when that guy has told her to come here."

" An underwear collection, I suppose."

Clef added smiling malicious. Emeraude got away a slipper and struck him in full face. Hiroyuki looked his sister and rubbed his nose.

" Emi-chan, it isn't that Joji-kun was... taking your sizes?"

" Hiroyuki Xepphirine..."

Emeraude growled threatening her twin brother with the other slipper. Caldina laughed winking:

" Good, Emeraude-hime, good: now we receive men in our bedroom!"

" Stop it, Cal: Emi is fairly old to do those things. I am Emi's father: I am glad to see that she has a social life."

The two men shook hand. Emeraude watched her father and said:

" Pa', but weren't you sick?"

" No, I am as fit as a fiddle; but I wanted to be with your mother."

 Joji watched surprised that man: Ferio didn't seem more elderly than him; he showed about twenty-five years. After three quarters of hour of anxious waiting, from the next room they hear a whimper: the midwife went out tightening a bundle and handed it to Ferio:

" Congratulations, Majesty: it is a baby girl!"

The younger children ran toward their father to see their new little sister. Ferio looked the baby smiling; he then frowned.

" And now, how can we name her? We have exhausted all the family names!"

" Caroline."

Joji said caressing his chin. Emeraude glanced at him and said accompanying each word with a knock of slipper on his shoulder:

" Caroline. Is. My. Nick. Name!!"

" Caroline... what a beautiful name! Ah, Fuu, I'm coming! Emi, please, bring the kids in their room."

" Yes, yes, sure, sure. Ok kids: now we go to beddy-byes, ma' and little sister must rest, you'll play with her tomorrow."

Joji went with Emeraude, her brothers and her sisters: Arya, Stephen and Edward had their room; the other seven slept together. Joji watched the seven beds and Emeraude that turned up the covers at the children: she seemed Snow-white that gave the goodnight kiss at the seven dwarfs.

" But are they all your brothers and sisters?" 

He asked unbelieving, she sigh:

" Yes."

Joji turned and watched Emeraude in face.

" But what era your parents? Humans or rabbits?" 

" I dunno. C'mon, go back my in room: if I mistake, we have leave something undecided...."

**_================================ THE END=============================== _**

It's finished! This is the epilogue of "My daughter..": I thank all those that has supported me in this project and a special thanks to Joanni, whom I dedicate this chapter, and to Jo, whose "Rainy day love" has inspired this crazy, crazy fanfiction! Other stories wait to take form, other projects to keep on: stay tuned in on this channel; my mad mind has thousand and thousand surprises in reserve for you, my dear readers! Tee hee... - mad laugh.

MKR belongs to Clamp; Joji Koizumi and ParaKiss belong to Ai Yazawa; the idea is mine ^ _~*

Pat-chan


End file.
